


The road to Hela

by Hello_LoKitty



Series: The Road to Hela [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Storm - Fandom, oroki/loroki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_LoKitty/pseuds/Hello_LoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story pairing Loki and Storm. It's a ship I somewhat fell into while doing role play. My story is basically done but I want to get at least one chapter posted before the new Thor film opens. I really don't want seeing the film to have a great influence on finishing my story because I am setting this before the events of the film, whatever they may be. This could also be considered AU, if that works better for an individual.</p><p>The general plot has Loki escaping Asgard and Storm pursuing him. In a slight twist, she finds herself alone with him and journeying with him to see his daughter, Hela. The pair begins to develop affections for one another along the journey but this is kind of a tragic love story. After all, Loki is a war criminal and Storm is a "hero" on Midgard.</p><p> Also, I rated this "mature" only because some smut will happen but it will be contained in one chapter. I don't think my situations/violence in this fiction merit a Mature rating but the smut may. There will be specific warnings on that chapter. </p><p>I hope readers enjoy and "kudos" and comments are welcomed. Thanks for reading. BTW, I'm working on a sequel. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape!

Traveling through the Bifrost was a most curious sensation, Storm thought, as the swirls of light engulfed her and the her body quickly shot up into what she assumed to be the sky. Space and maybe time whizzed by and she expected her body to feel as if it were being torn apart. Instead, there seemed to be a full body massage and it relaxed her thoroughly. She needed to relax before this mission officially began.

Considering how fast she had been traveling, the abrupt stop was surprisingly gentle. Taking a moment to blink hard, Storm then looked around her landing point. Thor was right at her side. He was part of the mission too but once she focused, Storm's eyes caught sight of a rather handsome dark-skinned man with beautiful amber eyes. She knew immediately this was Heimdall. A slight nod was the only acknowledgment she got before he turned to Thor. 

“Your return to Asgard is most welcome, Prince Thor,” Heimdall said, revealing no emotion. 

Thor nodded curtly and shifted Mjolnir in his hand before introducing Storm. Heimdall's hand never extended for a shake; he simply nodded at her again and she did the same. 

“Can you ride, Lady Ororo?” Thor asked. 

Storm shook her head. 

“No matter. You shall ride with me.” 

Thor then mounted his horse and extended a burly arm to Storm. She swallowed hard, grabed his arm and was hoisted high onto the back of the horse. 

“Hold tightly. We ride fast.” 

Before Storm could debate the issue, the horse was already running and she managed to remain on the animal by clinging tightly to Thor. 

As they rode, Storm considered the mission and instructions from Nick Fury, leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. He approached her for a special mission that would take her to Asgard and here she was, approaching this city in all its splendor. If gold could be spun and turned into grand spires reaching up to the heavens, that would have to be Asgard. The city was amazing, even from a distance and Storm had to remind herself repeatedly she was not here to admire a city of the gods. But that's what it was, truly a city to house gods. 

Storm tried to focus on her mission. She was to accompany Thor to his home, attend and observe the trial of the war criminal, Loki Odinson, and if Loki attempted to escape, she was not to impede his progress. Thor was to allow this to happen too but she was the primary person tasked with following Loki until his “back-up plan” was revealed. If Thor lost sight of the pair, a tracking device had been slipped into Loki's food so that Thor could find him. Once Loki's plan was discovered, Storm and Thor would take Loki back into custody. A trial with new charges would be held and the war criminal would be put into the deepest jail in Asgard and left to rot! 

But before he was to be thrown into a deep pit, Storm was curious to see this war criminal responsible for so many deaths and the desolation of New York City. At the same time, she had to squash a moment of anger that popped up. Fury never called upon mutants to help in this battle. If he had, perhaps more lives could have been spared and the city less destroyed. Why Fury found her to be valuable now baffled her but she was curious about Asgard. As she took in the scenery, any anger or regrets about the mission faded. 

The interior of the palace was just as amazing as its exterior but even more beautiful than the buildings were the gods and goddesses. If gold could be spun into clothing, hair and living beings; it would resemble the gods of Asgard. They were all breath-taking to look upon with their perfect clothing and blond hair. She knew Thor was fantastically formed but never once did she think everyone in the palace of Asgard would be similarly beautiful. 

By contrast Storm's brown skin and white hair made her stand out more than she wished. The only feature she had similar to many here were her blue eyes. Still, the gods and goddesses seemed to give her a brief view and continued with whatever busied their time. Thor held her arm tightly and directed her to an area of the palace where Loki was to stand trial. The proceedings were about to begin and the room was already full. A balcony area had been reserved for her to observe from a distance while Thor joined Odin on the floor near where Loki would face Asgardian justice. 

Then, Loki was brought in – no muzzle, no handcuffs, dressed in his typical black leather and green but no helmet and no cape. While Loki's hands were free, his legs were shackled so Storm presumed running would be impossible for him. Loki didn't look contrite at all, more irritated that these people were being a bother to him. She marveled at how calm Loki appeared but she was even more astonished at how he looked as alien from the Asgardians as she did. His jet black silky hair that curled on the ends was a direct opposite to of the sea of blonds that surrounded him. His thin build looked nothing like the bulky muscles of all the warriors. Most had pale skin Storm but Loki's pallor seemed a bit whiter, possibly because of his dark hair. Storm found herself fixating on Loki's features and his smooth movements, despite lugging around these heavy shackles, his steps were graceful. She was equally fascinated that the possibility of spending an eternity in a dungeon didn't seem to bother him. 

As she watched Odin announce the charges, she pondered how many times Loki saw this man as his true father and how much it had to rip his soul apart once he learned it was all a lie. Not a reason to try and take over Earth but still a reason to be rather despondent. She continued to watch until Odin directed Loki to speak in his defense. Storm leaned closer to listen. 

“I,” Loki said in a clear and booming voice, “have no defense and no remorse!” He then lifted both hands producing a bright light and explosion strong enough to knock almost everyone to the ground. Storm, even being far from the center of the trial, is knocked back into a wall and momentarily dizzy from the impact. As she regained her bearings, she realizeed Loki just exploded! She scrambleed to her feet to look at the trial area only to see many laying on the ground in agony and a black spot where Loki once stood. 

“Be ready for ANY thing!” rang out in her head. It was the voice of Nick Fury and Storm turned to look away from the mess of the court floor. She quickly exits the room and runs down a hall. Loki may have exploded himself but she was certain this was a ruse and the quickest way to get out of the palace would be as people were running inside to see the mess. 

Moving as fast as possible through the building, Storm was finally outside and immediately took flight to survey the lands. There was chaos everywhere and Storm knew to find Loki just seek the calm in the storm – there he was. A figure moving swiftly with purpose out of palace, not a human but a beautiful black horse. It had to be him! No other horses had suddenly appeared leaving the palace at a casual trot. Storm began her pursuit, close enough to keep him in sight but far enough to hopefully not be noticed. 

The horse continued to trot for so long that Storm was beginning to believe she was simply following a horse and perhaps Loki really did explode himself. Then, the animal stopped and began to huff loudly. 

Thankfully, the loud breathing covered the sounds of the wind she had produced to fly as she landed quietly and crept closer to watch. The animal tossed its head and Storm could hear bones cracking and popping as the beast slowly transformed. The black hair began to fall out, except the mane which seemed to collect on its head. The horse shrank and its hooves became hands and feet while the body morphed into that of a man. Loki stood there catching his breath completely naked as Storm watched in amazement. 

Storm's eyes washed over Loki's completely naked form. He was bathed in sweat from the long run and effort to transform but he had no time to rest, with a quick swirl of his hand and a muttered incantation, Loki was dressed and a bag appeared on the ground next to him. He quickly threw the pack onto his back and continued traveling at a brisk pace. Storm did not hesitate to follow. 

It's not long before Loki halted again, quickly spouted another incantation, swirled his hand and what appeared to be a portal opened with a gush of wind. Before Storm could react, Loki passed through and the portal began to close. 

Storm had no time to waste and using a burst of speed fueled by wind, she flew through the portal on Loki's tail. She expected to see him waiting in ambush but instead, he opened another portal and passed through when she arrived, he never looked back. Storm again leap through trying to catch the war criminal. Passing through the second portal, Storm definitely expected Loki to attack but again, he opened another portal and went through. This time, Storm decides stealth needs to be cast aside and she flies through the third portal with enough speed to land in front of Loki, shooting a burst of lightening at his feet to halt his progress. 

Loki stopped and stared Storm in the eyes. He then gave her a silly smile as he cast his eyes along her form. 

“Take another step and the next bolt will be between your eyes,” she said, with force. 

Loki feigned being impressed, even though he believed she could make good on the threat and it may even injure him. It was best to not provoke this one, he thought. He slowly raised his hands and quickly realized that was a mistake when Storm shot a bolt so accurate that it burns one of his fingertips. 

“Don't make any sudden moves either. As you can -feel-, I can put these bolts anywhere I like!” 

Loki lowered his hands and smiled brightly. 

“I can see that,” he said with a sly tone, “but what I do not know is why you are bothering to shoot lightening at me at all.” 

“You are a war criminal escaping trial and I'm here to return you to Asgard!” 

“Oh!” Loki said with false surprise. “Then let me not delay you in your mission. Please, lead the way. I'll, as I've heard said on Midgard, come along quietly.” 

Loki put his wrists together and held them towards Storm as if she were about to handcuff him. Storm only looked at Loki's wrists but didn't lower her hands. Balls of lightening swirled around in both palms ready to strike him down. 

He sighed and lowered his hands. 

“Do you plan to take me back or what?” He said with impatience in his voice now. “Or will we stand here staring at each other until one of us dies of old age and that may take a long, long while. What realm are you from anyway? I should have the pleasure of knowing something about my captor.” 

Storm didn't want to answer and instead her eyes darted around. Thor should be appearing at any moment. He was supposed to be on her tail and ready to help apprehend Loki. But she had never confirmed that he was following and it was just beginning to creep into her thoughts that maybe Thor was still in Asgard and she was here...with Loki...alone. She took a deep breath before pulling a strand of confidence from her gut. 

“OK..we will return now!” She said with force. “Open the portal!” 

“Oh, but I'm the one apprehended. Surely you don't expect me to escort myself back to a trial. I suggest you use whatever magic you possess; open the portals yourself.” 

Loki stared at Storm with a defiant smirk as Storm scowled at the other. 

“Open the portal or I will summon enough lightening to burn you to a crisp. You'll be executed right where you stand,” she demanded, hoping he would not call her bluff. But that is exactly what Loki did. 

“OK..I grow tired of this life cycle anyway. Do your worst and send me to Hela. I haven't seen my daughter in a long while and it would be good to have a family reunion.” 

He then held one finger up to caution her. 

“But if you do that, how do you expect to transport my body to Asgard? If you could open a portal we would be on our journey by now. Do you wish to remain here with the corpse of your captive?” Loki paused as if he expected her to respond before taking a tiny step closer to her. He noticed her eyes darting about. He looked around the small clearing before turning his gaze back upon her. 

“How long will we wait, my lady?” Loki asked. “It appears the person you were depending upon to escort us back to Asgard has a previous engagement. This will be sorted between you and I. Again. How long shall we wait. I don't know for certain but I think my lifespan is slightly longer than yours.” 

Storm wasn't sure what to say or do. Here she was in the one position that Fury had vehemently warned her never to be – in a one-on-one conversation with Loki. 

“Tell him how things are going to be,” Fury said. “Don't, under any circumstances allow Loki to direct anything. He will use your own emotions to manipulate you.” 

What Fury neglected to tell her was what should she do if Thor did not arrive when she decided to arrest Loki. Where was that big lug, she thought as her eyes looked around the landscape and she saw only trees and wilderness. Thinking quickly, she tried to remember where she saw him last and then it hits her like a ton of bricks. Thor was on the floor nearest Loki when the explosion happened. She was certain he wasn't dead but she was also just as certain that he was at least wounded and in no condition to follow her when she chased Loki. No one was coming because no one knew where she was. It would take days to follow the trail and that would be after they realized Loki was not dead. Storm was on her own. 

Loki's smile grew as he watched realization creep across the lady's face. He took another step closer to Storm. 

“It appears you have no contingency plan for this situation.” 

“What situation do you think I'm in,” Storm said, mustering as much defiance as she could while still generating lightening balls in both hands. 

Loki sighed, “You have me here, in the wilderness, no way to open a portal to return me to Asgard and your help seems to have a previous engagement. I have spelled it out for you but I don't think you are that stupid. You know exactly what predicament you are in. Kill me and you are trapped here. Try and force me to do your will and you risk betrayal. I plan to continue my journey. You are welcome to accompany me or sit here. If you choose to remain here, I will warn you that these woods are not safe, even for one with your impressive abilities and aim. I will trust that you have too much honor to shoot even a war criminal in the back. Otherwise, you would have done so already.” 

Abruptly turning, Loki begins to walk away from Storm. 

Surprising Loki with a shot to the back sounded pleasant in Storm's head but she realized everything he had just said was true. Reluctantly, she began walking fixing her mind on the hope that Thor would track them and come to her rescue. 

The terrain was uneven. It was hot and appeared to be midday...wherever they were. There seemed to be no end to Loki's energy and they were moving uphill. But Storm did not complain. There was no room to complain since just a few hours before she had threatened to kill him. She was fatigued, breathing heavy and struggling to keep up...but she also wasn't about to complain or ask him to slow down, let alone request a rest stop. 

Loki was well aware of Storm's fatigue, in fact he was counting on that. She was dragging behind him now and the lag was clearly fatigue. H e suddenly stopped walking and dropped the pack. 

“We can rest here for a moment,” he said as he lowered his body to the ground. “Are you hungry? There are a few things in here you may find edible.” 

“Where are you taking me?” Storm said in between trying to catch her breath before plopping to the ground. 

“I'm not taking you anywhere,” Loki laughed. “You are following me, my lady. I am simply taking a journey.” 

“Then I request you send me back to Asgard. I know you can so be rid of me and go on your way.” 

Loki's hands moved to a small area in front of him and created a fire. He then pulled a pot from his bag and a few item before conjuring water. It was obvious to Storm that he seemed to be making a soup of some type. It was also clear that he seemed to have ignored her request. 

“The food will be done in an hour or so,” Loki said absently. “Sending you back to Asgard is not such a simple matter. We passed through several portals and to send you back would require me escorting you. I am not a fool, my lady. I am also not ready to go face so-called Asgardian justice...not just yet. Do you plan to continue following me?” 

Storm nodded. She really had no plan for what to do in this situation. She was at Loki's mercy until Thor was able to track them and Fury said nothing about travel through portals. While it frightened her, she also knew her only chance of survival meant keeping Loki near. She sat quietly and realized the soup was beginning to smell quite tempting. Loki just kept stirring the pot. 

“It's not ready yet,” he said, as if predicting that Storm would be asking soon. “While we wait, I have to apologize for my rudeness.” 

Storm's face twisted with confusion. 

“Apologize?” 

“Yes. You only know about me through what you have read or seen, however, I have not properly introduced myself and I certainly do not know your name,” he said, continuing to stir while adding a few seasonings to what seemed to be turning into a hearty stew. “I am Loki, formerly of Asgard. I would hope you would grace me with your name, my lady.” 

“Are you no longer burdened with glorious purpose?” Storm said, clearly showing a tone of sarcasm. 

Loki ignored her snipe and continued to stir. 

She sighed and decided withholding her name was pointless. 

“My name is Ororo Munroe...I'm from Earth.” 

Loki suddenly stopped stirring and fixed a gaze upon her. 

“Powers you have displayed are not common among humans...” 

Before he could finish Storm blurted out the answer he sought, “I'm a mutant.” 

“Ahh...” Loki said, with some degree of understanding. “I don't believe I met any of your kind on my last visit to Midgard. I met quite a few odd humans but none quite as impressive as you. I have heard Thor speaking of a woman with powers similar to his own, but her name was “Storm.” Would that be you?” 

Again, Storm felt lying was pointless so she nodded slightly. 

“That is the name everyone calls me but my name given to me by my parents is Ororo.” 

“I see,” Loki said without looking at her as he began making bowls of soup. He handed one to Storm and she quickly took it. While the soup seemed to be boiling hot, the bowl remained quite cool. She took the spoon handed to her then watched Loki. 

He prepared himself a bowl and immediately began to eat, without hesitation. He was apparently very hungry because before Storm even took her first spoonful, Loki was almost done. She worried that perhaps her soup was poisoned but seeing him finish his bowl she set aside her own fears and began to eat. It was delicious and she was much hungrier than she thought. 

“May I call you Storm?” Loki said. “While your given name is perfectly fine, I prefer a more familiar name since we are travel companions for a time.” 

Storm shrugged and continued to eat, although not as fast as Loki had. He was already finished and simply watching her consuming her bowl. 

“Isn't it a universal and common human custom to have dinner conversation?” 

“What do you want to talk about?” 

“How is your soup? I don't make soup for just anybody. I think I put forth quite a good effort.” 

Storm stopped eating for a moment. The soup really was quite good, even if she had no idea what she was spooning down her throat. She nodded and met Loki's eyes, about to tell him how good the soup was when the words stopped in her throat. Loki's eyes had grown huge and he seemed to be choking on something. He gagged, coughed and looked as if something were strangling him. Just as quickly as it began was just how fast it stopped. Loki reached into his mouth and pulled out a jagged, metal object, held it in the palm of his hand. Storm knew immediately it was the tracking device and she sat helplessly as Loki crushed the thing in his hand. Loki stared at Storm and sneered a bit before spitting a mouthful of blood to the ground. 

“You never did tell me what you think of the soup.” 

Storm felt a cold shiver go down her spine as she swallowed a spoonful of soup still in her mouth. Her stomach began to churn and she let out a slight cough. Her stomach began to tighten and her lungs seemed to suddenly itch to the point that they felt they would explode. The coughs were bubbling up until they became violent. Storm dropped the bowl and began to dry-heave in between coughing fits. She could taste a bit of blood in her mouth and could see it spewing from her mouth with every cough. 

“This was it,” she thought. “Loki has killed me. The soup was poisoned and I'm going to die here, in this strange place.” 

More coughing and more blood and Storm was doubled over now, trying to breath. Blood flowed from her mouth and she had problems breathing now. So much so that she didn't see Loki approaching her, grabbing her around the waist and hitting her stomach hard enough to dislodge something. Before Storm realized, an object tumbled from her mouth – bloody and bordered with spikes. Storm stared at the object in disbelief. But before she could inspect it, Loki picked it up and destroys it before throwing them both through another portal. They land with a thud in another realm.


	2. Let's play a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter lets us know why Thor isn't available to help Storm but also taps into the first little connection between the two, although it's not comforting for Storm. She's quite perceptive about what may happen once they reach their destination.

Thor awoke in the healing room with Odin staring down at him. Before he could move, Odin instructs him to lay still. He still had some healing that was needed. Thor obediently follows Odin's directions. Questions dance through Thor's mind and he can't help but ask. 

“Father, did someone follow Lady Ororo? Was Loki captured? How long have I been unconscious?” 

Odin gives Thor a slight smile and nods. 

“You are concerned for your friend and your duty,” Odin said. “But, the signaling devices your human friends planted within the lady and within Loki seem to have malfunctioned and it appears Loki is shielding Heimdall's gaze. There is nothing for you to track.” 

“We can't leave her with Loki,” Thor protests as he tries to struggle to his feet. 

Odin's hand lands square in Thor's chest and stops him. 

“You haven't the strength to go traveling through realms without direction to find this human woman,” Odin says flatly. “She knew the dangers before she agreed to take this mission.” 

“And -I- agreed to help her, not lay here while her life is at risk!" Thor protested. "Where is my armor?” 

Thor moves his father's hand and stumbles to his feet. Looking towards the healers, Odin gives them a small nod. Two healers leave the room and quickly return with Thor's armor. As Thor wobbles towards the healers, Odin gives another tiny nod and Thor is enveloped in a mist that quickly renders him unconscious. As the healers place Thor back in the bed, Odin leans over his son's sleeping form. 

“The future king of Asgard will not be placed at risk to save a criminal and a human. You were made for greater things, Thor.” 

Odin then turns to leave the room, but pauses as he sees his wife Frigga staring in his direction. 

“My dear husband...Lady Ororo may be frightened,” Frigga says with compassion. “Thor may not be pleased by your efforts to interrupt his heroic attempts to save this lady.” 

Odin chuckles a bit before answering his wife. 

“She is quite a beauty with some talents,” he smiled. “I am also told she is quite clever. If these things are all true, she will survive.” 

Odin then addresses the healers, “Keep him asleep until he is healed. Then he can awake and finish this mission. Not a moment before.” 

The healers nod quietly and Odin takes Frigga's hand and they both leave. 

~~~

After landing, Loki immediately stood and dusted himself off before looking down at Storm's perplexed expression. 

“Yours was lodged inside you a bit deeper than mine, that is why you had a harder time bringing it up,” he said casually. 

Storm wiped her lip and stared at the blood on her hand with stunned amazement. 

“How?” 

“Oh come now Storm, did you really think they wouldn't want a better way to keep track of you than just my idiot brother?” 

Storm was still coughing and dribbling blood as Loki watched. The coughing was more violent now. 

“Oh dear. What a mess. Perhaps getting these things out was designed to kill the person unless the device was deactivated first,” Loki sighed. “Luckily for me, I have superb abilities to heal quickly. You, however, I think your device may have ripped up a few things you need.” 

“You killed me! The soup was poisoned!” 

“I've done no such thing,” Loki says, dismissively, “and if you noticed when you began to vomit, the only thing that came up was the item your so-called friends secretly fed you. That bit of magic takes talent!” 

Storm begins to convulse with another coughing fit. 

“Well, you appear to be getting worse. I really do think something important was ripped apart,” Loki sighed as he reached to pat her back. “Would you like me to heal you? It comes with a price you can easily pay.” 

“What price?” Storm was able to croak out. 

“A simple game of questions. You ask one and I must answer honestly. You do the same. I suggest you accept the offer because it appears you are dying a rather slow, nasty death.” 

Storm began to ask how he knew such a thing but realized he had to be right since she was having a harder time breathing. She gave a curt nod and almost immediately a warm feeling flooded her body from Loki's hand. The blood bubbling up her throat stopped and she could take a deep breath. The pain was instantly gone and she got to her feet quickly. 

“Where are we?!” she demanded. 

“Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk...we probably should go over the rules before starting this game,” Loki said with a smug expression. “After all, you were somewhat...compromised when we struck this deal so out of fairness, you make a rule and so shall I, then we can begin.” 

“I'm not going to play some silly question game with you!” Storm snapped. 

“Very well then, I shall return your injuries to you and be on my way.” 

Storm could feel her insides beginning to tear again. 

“Wait! I'll agree,” she said, quickly, sighing with resignation. “What rule do you have?” 

“Very simple rule. You must answer every question honestly. This applies to us both,” he said. “Now, out of fairness, what is your rule.” 

Stormy didn't hesitate to respond, “You return me to Asgard.” 

“Once the game is done, which will be at the end of our journey, if you survive, I shall grant that demand.” 

She nodded and he smiled. 

“But wait,” Storm said. “How will I know you are being honest? You are the God of Lies.” 

Loki's smile widened and then he held his hands together as if he were holding a ball. When he opened his hand, what appeared to be a oval shaped diamond laced with strips of gold sat in the palm of his hand. Taking Storms hand, he placed the item into her palm. 

“You will know by this,” Loki said. “If I lie, it will melt leaving only the strips of gold. When I tell the truth, the jewel will reform. 

The jewel was icy cold but quickly warmed in Storm's hand. 

“How will you know if I'm lying or not?” Storm asked. 

Loki let out a laugh. 

“I think I'm a bit better at detecting liars than the average human or Asgardian. Test the jewel if you like.” 

“Did you transform into a horse to escape,” Storm asked, since she knew the truth. ,p> Loki smiled brightly before saying, “No.” 

Storm watched the jewel melt until only the woven gold sat in her palm. 

Now Storm decided to ask a harder question; one that she didn't know the truth about but he had to give her the truth to make the jewel reform. 

“Where are we going?” Loki's smile faded, “We are going to see my daughter, Hela.” 

The jewel reformed and Storm felt an icy chill run through her body that did not come from the jewel. Hela ruled over the dead and if Loki was taking her there, the reason may be to kill her. Storm suddenly realized the end of this journey may mean the end of her life. 


	3. The Game is Afoot...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Storm begin their question and answers game in this chapter and it doesn't start very nicely. Since I want to post this despite being half asleep right now, if you see errors, please let me know so I can edit. :) Again to everyone, thank you for reading.

The pair began to travel across the terrain and Storm realized this realm had an icy cold atmosphere and a certain amount of gloom. Then, for almost no reason, the weather would seem to warm and become incredibly pleasant. The stars looked out of place and some of the plants just looked odd. She was noticing the plants when Loki suddenly asked his first question.

“Who sent you?” 

Storm hesitated before answering. 

“It was Fury.” 

Loki seemed to ponder the answer as the pair continued traveling. Storm wanted to ask Loki what would happen to her once they met his Goddess of Death daughter but she was sure the answer would be one she didn't want to hear. She was certain he planned to kill her. She pushed that thought from her mind and considered a different direction for her questions. Any question -except- what happens when they reach their destination. 

“Why did you chose to attack Earth?” 

“Because it was the only way to get back to Asgard,” Loki said easily. “Attack Midgard, Thor comes to the rescue, returns me to Asgard. As lovely as your world can be I had no desire to be trapped there, nor did I desire to remain in the company of the Chitari. They aren't much for good conversation.”

Storm checked the jewel and it was intact. 

Loki's questions seemed amazingly easy and the responses were easier but Storm was sure Loki would eventually ask harder questions. However, for now, the hardest part of this journey was the hike. 

Names, parents, bits of their personal history that didn't dig very deeply were the main subjects covered first. Storm discovered that Loki indeed was not Odin's son but a Frost Giant. Thor had told Storm this but she was curious if Loki would lie when asked. While he seemed slightly irritated to explain his genetics, the jewel remained in tack. 

Storm had no issues explaining her mutant abilities. 

“I can change the weather to anything I wish,” she said happily. “Similar to Thor, but you already knew this.” 

Then Storm decided to kick the questioning up a bit. 

“If we are going to see your daughter, Hela, we must be in Helheim.” 

“That was not a question, but a statement I will neither confirm nor deny.” 

“You are correct, it was a statement but this journey will be intolerable if all we do is interrogate one another,” Storm sighed. “Mild conversation should be allowed.” 

“I am neither allowing or disallowing what you call 'mild conversation' but I have a problem with mindless chatter,” Loki said dismissively. “If you know where we are, what need is there to mention this?” 

“Confirmation.” 

Loki stopped and gazed at the lady before dropping his pack. 

“Confusion,” he replied with a smile. “We can camp here tonight. Would you like another bowl of my special soup?” 

Storm shook her head and swallowed hard. 

“It's still my turn to ask a question. How did you make those transport portals.” 

“I could just answer by saying magic but that wouldn't be entirely honest. Let's just say the Chitari taught me a few things that enhanced my existing abilities that had nothing to do with the Tesseract, Midgard or Asgard. Traveling between the realms was one. I simply added their knowledge to the wisdom I already have. 

“Why did you take this mission?” He added abruptly. 

Storm paused a moment, “Because I felt and still feel you are a danger to my home – to Earth. It is my duty as someone with special abilities to help protect my world and its inhabitants from all threats, whether they be of my world or from another world. I have the specific abilities to be of assistance so I took this mission. It was and is my duty.” 

“Uh-huh...” Loki trailed off and began to stir his pot of soup. “Sorry, for a moment I thought I was speaking to Nick Fury.” 

“What? Do you think I'm lying.” 

“I said nothing of the sort,” Loki said in a casual tone. “What I am saying is you can not be lying since this decision seems to have been made for you, not by you.” 

Storm frowned at him and a distant rumble of thunder could be heard. 

“My turn!” she snapped. “Your brother, Thor, why do you want him dead?” 

Loki stifled a grumble and slanted his eyes in Storm's direction. 

“First, he is not my brother and second, I want him dead because he deserves to die. 

“Well, now we are even because that wasn't an answer to my question either.” 

Loki's grumble slightly turned into a sigh. 

“I am simply pointing out that your response would have sounded more convincing coming from the mouth of Nick Fury. However, your reasons for taking this mission are not his, nor are they manufactured by him. You simply haven't taken the time to explore your own motives to give me an honest answer so no, I do not think you are lying.” 

Storm frowned again. 

“I could examine you also. Thor IS your brother whether you wish to acknowledge it or not. You may want him dead but not just yet.” 

Loki's brow furrowed more and he let out a slight huff. 

“I'll have you know given a good opportunity I'll put the big oaf out of his misery and if it takes a thousand tries I will eventually reach my goal.” 

“You just made my point, Loki! Coulson is right. You do lack conviction.” 

With a swirl of his hand the pot, fire and soup all vanish and Loki produces a small bed roll only for himself. He lays down before turning his head to quip in Storm's direction. 

“I'm suddenly no longer hungry. We have a long travel day tomorrow so I suggest you get some rest.” 

Storm slept as far from Loki as she dared with her back to him and Loki did the same to her. 

Storm woke up shivering and curled into a ball. She adjusted her body temperature to stop her chill. It was a handy part of her mutation and she hoped Loki would notice she didn't flinch about the chilly morning. But her mutation wasn't putting food into her stomach and she was rather hungry at the moment. The enticing smells made her stomach growl as she sat up and eyed Loki. He was sitting with his back to Storm, cooking something Storm could not identify, neither by smell or sight. 

“Is there enough for two?” she asked tentatively. 

“It was not your turn to ask a question,” was Loki's rather blunt response. 

Storm was hungry and knew the day's journey would be hard. Making him angry and going hungry for a day was not what she desired. 

“Please, accept my apology. What is your question?” 

Loki moved quickly and was immediately nose to nose with Storm, staring her in the eyes with a fierce glare. 

“Give me an answer to the question I asked before. Why did you take this mission? You've had all night to think it over so answer!” 

Storm almost flinched when Loki moved so close but she stood her ground. Her heart was pounding in her throat so hard she could barely answer. 

“Because,” she squeaked out, sounding more afraid than she wished. Clearing her throat, she was able to sound slightly more confident. “It was an opportunity to see a different world, travel with Thor and see beings I would otherwise not likely meet. Asgardians, in a way, are like mutants on Earth.” 

Loki smiled. 

“Just as I thought. There was more selfish motivation to your actions than you cared to acknowledge. I don't fault you for this. Selfishness is, after all, a human trait.” 

He turned and began cooking again. 

Storm frowned and before she could think deeply on the subject, her question flew out. 

“Why do you want Thor dead?” 

“According to you, I don't want him dead at all,” Loki snapped. 

“You must answer my question,” she said with a determined tone. 

Loki sighed loudly, feeling somewhat backed into a corner by his own game. He still needed her to follow him on this journey and that meant answering the question. 

“Thor and I have a rather complicated sibling relationship. It's been poisoned by all of Asgard but mostly by Odin himself. It's not just difficult living in someone's shadow; it's intolerable.” 

Storm could hear a taint of frustration in Loki's anger but the jewel did not melt. 

“Thor casts quite a huge shadow,” Storm said absently before musing, “But good things can still grow in the shade.” 

Loki turned slightly to watch her from the corner of his eye. He was searching for pity in her voice but wasn't sure what she felt. He crushed the rising need to challenge her possible pity and instead turned and offered her a small plate of food. 

Storm quickly made history of the meal. 


	4. Menu items: Loki, Seafood and Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to my readers for taking so long to get this chapter posted. I hope it is adequate as I added bits and I think it's probably too long. However, life drama caused a delay and as a result of my less than happy emotional state, I wanted to add something a bit more tender here. I hope it works because it was not a part of the original work. Alas....I hope people who have been happy with this work continue to be happy with this latest installment. If you think it sucks, please let me know in the most gentle way possible. Life has kicked me in my very, very sensitive parts this past week and I'm coming here because some readers have said they enjoy this fiction, been hoping someone would write one and here I am doing so the best I can. Apologies...it's a long one and probably should be two chapters. :p I also want to say that the abilities Storm displays in this fiction come from Marvel's bio of Storm. I do not give her abilities just for the sake of my fiction. I also don't really like the title but I came up with it in a pinch. 
> 
> Loki and Storm continue their journey to see Hela but have some problems, injuries and learn a bit about each other on the way.

Loki had not lied. The travel that day was difficult and included much climbing and many descents on rocky surfaces. Storm soon discovered there would be more days like this one and the pair soon fell into a pattern. Every morning, Storm would gather material and light a fire. Never mind Loki could conjure fire in an instant, his job would be preparing a small breakfast with some sort of beverage. All Storm knew was that the drink packed a greater energy punch than coffee, it didn't taste bad either. More traveling then their next stop was for midday food when Loki would prepare a much larger meal.

Dinner was similar to breakfast in that it was always light but also included a special drink to help them rest and Storm noticed it seemed to prevent her muscles from being sore. She confirmed the concoction's functions when it was her turn to ask a question. 

Loki always set up camp while Storm was in charge of the fire. It was just easier, he said, because she could fly around and get supplies and she had the ability to use lightening to start fires. He called it “earning her travel fees,” then he'd chuckle. Storm refrained from asking if her life was the real payment when they reached Hela. 

But as the pair continued to travel, Storm noticed meals were gradually becoming much smaller and with so much strenuous travel, the questions and answers quickly turned to the subject of food. 

Favorite foods? 

Loki loved something sweet his mother, Frigga, would make only for special occasions. Storm had no idea what it was but she cheerfully added that she loved the taste of chocolate. Loki also loved pudding on Midgard which put a confused expression on Storm's face. 

“Come now,” Loki said with a silly grin. “You don't think I've only been to your world to conquer it with a fleet of alien warriors, do you?” 

Storm let out a slight laugh before she realized she was laughing at Loki's bit of dry humor. Then it dawned on her that Loki must have made several trips for general pleasure to her world, especially if he was eating pudding. She just could not picture him with a pudding cup shouting out orders to bloodthirsty troops. She snickered again and Loki smiled. 

Drinks: Storm admitted to having a bit of a sweet tooth and anything with caffeine – especially coffee – was her drink of choice. 

“It packs the biggest punch for the amount of drink,” she said. “But it doesn't have a kick like the stuff we have been drinking every morning.” 

Loki conceded that when it came to beverages, Midgard had the upper-hand and the drink he was supplying was actually based on coffee, but with a magical kick. 

“If you don't appreciate mead you really have few choices of beverages in Asgard,” he said. “Humans, at least in some respects, are quite creative. I do enjoy many beverages on your world.” 

One of the oddest foods that Loki admitted to loving was bildgesnipe, repulsive creatures that actually tasted quite delicious, he said casually, adding that was what she had been gobbling down at meals. Storms face contorted with disgust at the thought but she then got to turn Loki's face into a similar expression when she shared with him how the oddest thing she had eaten was cow's blood that had been boiled in milk. It was something commonly eaten in parts of her native land of Africa. 

Finally, they reached the bank of what appeared to be a placid, expansive lake and Loki stopped and sat. 

“I want to rest a bit but then I can conjure a craft to cross the water. In the meantime, we are low on provisions so rationing is needed.” 

“How long must we travel?” Storm asked. 

“I can not predict that. I packed food only for me and now there are two of us.” 

Storm suddenly felt flying really was the best choice here. 

“You won't have to conjure a craft for the crossing,” she said suddenly. “I can fly us across.” 

Loki gives her a raised eyebrow and a sly grin. 

“Well, imagine that, and you don't even have a hammer!” 

Storm felt a blush crossing her face and turned away, not quite sure why the comment made her blush. 

“Just wrap your arms around my waist, grab the pack, hold on tightly and I'll manipulate the winds to carry us over the water.” 

Loki nodded and followed the instructions. She was cool to touch, which made him pause momentarily before pulling her closer. The winds began to blow as she raised her arms and they both began to lift into the air. 

“Not too high. There are things above us that may find us tasty,” he said flatly. 

The pair moved effortlessly over the water and Storm kept her focus fixed on the opposite shore. Every so often she thought she caught a ripple in the water but the sea was so dark that she couldn't be sure if it was just their shadow or something lurking. Better to not fixate on that and focus on making it to dry land, it was close by now and they would be there shortly. Just as the thought settled in her mind, Storm saw what she could only later describe as some kind of alien cross between a whale and a giant crocodile leaping out of the water. 

With a scream, Storm tried to propel them higher into the air. All she felt was a tiny tug and the animal must have missed because she sailed high into the sky. She almost breathed a sigh of relief until she realized the very heavy weight on her back was gone. 

In a moment of panic, Storm realized what had happened as she immediately looked down to see Loki being dragged down to the water, his leg in the beast's mouth. 

With a quick flip in midair, Storm shot back down into the water just in time to grab Loki's hand. He stared into her eyes with a look of genuine terror. But the beast wasn't letting go as they sank deeper and deeper into the icy water. 

Using Loki's body as a make-shift ladder, Storm rapidly crawled down to where the beast had hold of Loki's leg. She touches its jaw and releases the biggest burst of electricity she can summon, not even sure if this would work or not. 

The animal shutters, convulses, clamps its mouth tighter but then it quickly releases Loki's leg. Without hesitating, Storm grabs Loki in the strongest grip she can manage before swimming back to the surface and summoning the winds again to carry them to shore, landing with a less than graceful thud. 

Loki wasn't moving. He was barely breathing and Storm thought she would cough up the entire lake before she could see about her travel companion. Surely he couldn't be dead. She caught her breath and looked at him. 

There was a blank stare on his face and his breathing was worse than she imagined. Storm pulled his clothing open to place an ear upon his chest and heard nothing. She stared at his motionless body and pondered what would happen if she allowed him to die. The magic shield Loki must be using to hide them from Heimdall would be broken and she could be rescued. Flash freeze his body and wait to be rescued. The thought was fleeting. Before she realized what she was doing, panic gripped Storm and she thought of only one possible solution for reviving Loki. The electric shock in the water hurt the animal and may have stopped his heart. She quickly produced a lightening bolt and aimed it at his chest. 

With a gasp, followed by a great degree of coughing, Loki began to breath deeply and Storm relaxed. She didn't wait for an invitation and immediately looked at his leg and moved to see the damage, which was extensive. Tendons muscle and blood vessels were exposed, along with some bone. Storm covered her mouth to stop a gasp. 

“There was no need for the electric shock,” Loki coughed out. “I was in the process of healing the damage myself.” 

“Well pardon me if I don't have a psychic link to your inner-workings!” Storm snapped. “You looked dead to me and I was just trying to save your wretched hide!” 

Loki chuckled a bit and Storm turned away, not quite sure why she was so angry. 

“Worried you may have just lost your personal guide?” 

“Worried I may still lose him,” she snapped. “Have you looked at your leg?” 

Loki finally sat up and winced with pain. Gazing at his leg, he raised both brows. It was twisted in directions he had not expected and while his bleeding had stopped, it would take time to heal. He sighed and grimaced a bit. 

“How inconvenient!” he exclaimed as he slowly begins to move his body into a better position to focus healing. “While I am doing this, would you be so kind as to fly yourself out there, take the knife from the pack and ferry back as much of that beast's flesh as you can carry? Be a good girl now and do that while I focus on making my leg once again useable. Oh, but before you go, be an extra good girl and build a fire first. I'm wet and need to dry my clothes. You may want to dry off a bit yourself. Run now...” 

Storm frowned at Loki but then turned to see the animal that would have had them for lunch was floating on the surface of the water. She grabs the knife from Loki's pack and follows his instructions. 

With swift, curt movements, Storm did everything Loki instructed as she muttered her aggravation while completing the tasks. Storm fly about gathering wood and using lightening to start the fire before bringing back huge chunks of the animal's flesh. Since Loki was focused on healing his leg, Storm was responsible for cooking. 

Storm was exhausted and she felt the food was cooking too slowly. Even with her ability to reduce her body temperature, Storm felt a bit chilled since she removed her clothing to allow them to dry. She sat near the fire in her under garments watching the meat cook. This would be the first really good meal either had consumed in a couple days now. She cooked as Loki focused on healing his leg. She was so focused on the food that she missed many glances Loki shot in her direction. 

Loki felt a twinge of anger bubble up from his gut every time he glanced at her. Her brown skin had a slight bit of frost and it made her look as if she were bathed in glitter. Her hair seemed to drift in the slightest breeze like it was made of clouds and this caught Loki's attention more than anything. It looked soft and seemed to beg to be touched. But he had seen plenty of beautiful women. It wasn't her physical form that caught his attention. There was something more, 'She is fearless,' he thought. 'She knows who Hela is and yet revived me. With her power, she could have frozen me solid and kept me that way until Heimdall found her.' 

Loki returned his attentions to his leg but then the breeze shifted and he caught what he thought to be the scent of her hair – the lovely smell of freshly fallen snow. He felt his body calm at the scent and breathed it in deeply before shaking away that feeling. 'She had to die!' he thought. 

“Can I do anything to help,” Storm asked, noticing Loki's change in demeanor. “Does it hurt?” 

Loki opened his eyes. 

“You are doing it,” he said, casually. “I have no idea what that animal is called but I hope it tastes good. I'm rather hungry. Healing takes a bit of effort.” 

Finally, the food appeared cooked and both ate their fill. As darkness covers them, Storm still feels a chill deep in her bones, even after dressing. The pair had been sleeping apart since the journey began but Loki had begun providing her with a bedroll. Tonight, he conjured a tent and crawled inside, making sure to not injure his leg further. 

Storm considered staying outside of the tent, not wanting to reveal her severe claustrophobia, but the chill forced her to peek inside. 

“My lady,” Loki said, “do you plan on remaining outside. I assure you it will only get colder and I am in no condition to place your virtue in any danger.” 

Storm wanted to crawl inside but the very thought paralyzed her. Memories of being buried in rubble near her dead mother filled her mind. Storm managed a broken smile and shook her head. 

“I think I can handle the elements,” she said, before grabbing her bedroll and laying down outside the tent. 

Storm stirred a bit as the chill seemed to eat through her clothing and right into her bones. She had curled into a ball during the night and periodically would awake and eye the tent. Loki appeared to be sleeping soundly and probably rather warmly. Maybe not that warm since he is a frost giant, she thought. As the thoughts crept through her mind, she didn't realize someone was creeping up on her until two burly hands grabbed her body. 

With every bit of air in her lungs, Storm began to scream. She had no idea what had grabbed her except that it was large, muscular, covered in what were possibly warts, sweat and it smelled awful. She began to fight with all her strength, hitting it with both fists and kicking wildly. The creature did not flinch. It seemed to grumble with slight discomfort but was mostly unfazed by Storm's efforts at escape. She summoned lightening and struck the creature, he shuddered but did not fall. It grabbed her throat and choked the screams out of her until she fell unconscious. 

Loki jerked awake at the sound of Storm's screams. By the time he scrambled to the tent doorway, he only caught a glimpse of what was happening as the creature disappeared into the brush. 

“DAMNED TROLL!” Loki exclaimed and quickly moved to get to his feet and follow. The sudden movement shot pain through his leg, halting his pursuit momentarily as he winced. But he had no time to nurse his pain. He had to keep moving and keep moving now. The sun was slowly rising and this creature needed to find its cave. Loki didn't want to consider what would happen to Storm once this beast had her secured. The best case would be she is a meal. Loki didn't want to consider any other horrors that may happen. When her screams stopped, Loki stopped as terror gripped his chest. Did the silence mean she was already dead? Now the pain didn't matter. 

Loki broke into a run following the creature's trail until he caught sight of the troll stumbling along with Storm's limp body. Loki decides to teleport himself in front of the creature but quickly realizes he doesn't have the strength to do this. A hobbled run was all he could managed so he forces himself to continue. The distance between himself and the troll grows and Loki hears himself stifle a scream of frustration as the creature disappears in the distance. 

Even if Storm was dead, Loki was not going to give up. The thought of her body being served on a platter made him angry. He could not allow this so he pushed through the pain and followed the trolls trail until he found a cave opening. He slowed and caught his breath to listen. He heard nothing from inside. 

Peeking inside the cave, Loki could see dusty footprints from where the troll walked. Summoning as much magic as he could in his exhausted state, Loki made himself invisible and followed the footprints. Carefully and quietly he followed, increasingly disturbed by the dead quiet of the cave. Trolls were not known for being quiet creatures. With a prize like Storm, they should be celebrating. But Loki heard nothing. 

As he continued to follow the prints, Loki began to feel a slight breeze. This was odd because he was deep inside the cave now. The wind could not be coming from the entrance and it was then that he realized it was coming from in front of him. He began to move faster when he was suddenly stopped by unbearable pain inside his head as if the air pressure around him had changed. Loki stopped running and his hands flew up to cover his ears just as a gust of dust filled the entire cave and he felt a giant whoosh of wind fly past him. Then the pain stopped. 

Rubbing dust from his eyes, Loki focused and almost stumbled backwards as he looked at the scene in front of him. Three trolls all lay motionless, each with a look of pure agony on its face. Streams of blood flowing from each ear as if something inside their skulls had ruptured. Loki's eyes searched the room for Storm before realizing the gust of wind that passed him had to have been her. He turned and ran from the cave as fast as possible, almost tripping over his injured leg and finding her just outside the cave. 

Storm was, curled up, face buried in the ground with her hands clutching the dirt. Loki could hear tiny sobs as he approached her slowly and stood looking down at the back of her head. Slowly, he kneels down and tentatively touches one of her hands. Storm's head snaps up and she stares into Loki's eyes. He immediately stood and stumbled backwards. Storm's eyes were not their beautiful sky blue but completely white. He continued to stare as the milky white haze disappeared and her eyes returned to normal, but they were welling with tears. Loki swallowed hard before speaking. 

“What happened?” 

Storm's voice cracked, “I killed them...” 

“But how?” Loki asked, helping her to her feet. “I saw the lightening. It did nothing. I suppose I should have warned you that trolls inhabit almost all the realms, somewhat like cockroaches on your Midgard.” 

Storm swallowed hard but almost laughed at the reference to roaches. 

“I,” she swallows again, “changed the air pressure in the caves; the pressure inside their ears to cause their ear canals to rupture. You can imagine what such a thing can do to the brain. I just had to get out of that cave.” 

Storm's eyes drifted away from Loki's as she spoke. 

Loki's face creased as the visual image of troll brain being filled with splinters of skull crept through his mind but he could tell her thoughts were somewhere else. 

“Well, Lady Ororo, you are filled with impressive abilities,” he said, before taking a step and wincing in pain. “I believe today will be a day of rest. I believe we both need to recover from our...unexpected travels.” 

Storm slowly stood and stood next to Loki and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. Once she felt his grip tighten, she took flight for their campsite. It was not hard to find from the air and she made sure to land gently. 

This day it was Loki who built the fire and prepared the food as Storm sat most of the day, motionless and quiet. Loki focused on healing his leg and periodically watching her. There was something lost in her eyes, like a deep pain she was trying to push away. By lunchtime, he decided to ask another question, even though he felt the answer may trouble him. 

“Did the trolls injure you?” 

“No,” was Storm's curt reply. 

Loki was not sure what else to say with such a blunt answer but it was obvious something still troubled her and he definitely did not want their travels to continue in silence. 

“You seem out of sorts now,” he said. “I should have cast a protection spell on our camp. I shall do that tonight but I also think you should rest inside the tent tonight. You will be much safer inside.” 

Storm's pulse began to race and winds began to gust around them and Storm's breath came in short bursts. She could feel terror bubbling inside of her as her eyes widened at the thought of being shut inside that tiny shelter. 

“I can't go in that thing,” she said, her voice shaking, “I can't be closed up like that.” 

Loki's eyes darted around noticing the quick change in weather with Storm's apparent panic. The sky was suddenly overcast and clouds began to swirl and spin, almost creating a tornado. Then the winds began to calm as Loki watched Storm making an effort to relax. Loki realized his nerves had tensed with hers and he was calming as she did, but the fact remained that she would be more vulnerable to attack sleeping outside the tent. He had to think quickly. 

“Storm,” he said firmly, “you mustn't panic like this.” 

Loki paused and waited for the air to settle. 

“Tell me,” he said tenderly. “Why can you not sleep inside the tent.” 

Storm's eyes never left the ground as she began to speak. 

“Closed in places terrify me,” she said, in a wooden tone. “When I was a little girl, my home was destroyed and I was trapped inside. My mother was near me. She died there. Both my parents died in the rubble. When I'm in a closed space, I feel like I'm going to die too.” 

Loki blinked at how easily Storm revealed such a terror of her childhood. 

“So, being dragged into that cave brought back this memory?” 

“The memory is never gone,” Storm replied. “I know I need to go inside that tent for my own safety...but...” 

She trailed off and Loki could see tears welling in her eyes and a few wind gusts swept past him. Light raindrops began to fall and he realized Storm was struggling to stop her own tears but the raindrops told the true story. 

Without saying another word, Loki quickly conjured the tent and crawled inside, a few moments later he crawled out and smiled brightly at Storm. She only returned a confused stare, her eyes still brimming with tears. 

“I can not take away that horrible memory,” Loki said tenderly. “But I can make sleeping with me in a tent bearable. Come...take a look.” 

Loki stepped away from the entrance and offered his hand. 

Storm was trembling all over but managed the courage to take Loki's hand and slowly approach the tent. She gave Loki a quick glance and wondered if the smile on his face was simply another way to lie. She wondered what was inside that tent. Perhaps this was a sick joke and inside would be an image of that place where she lay trapped beside her dead mother. Terror struck her heart and winds swirled more as she stared at Loki's smile. The hesitation was not lost on Loki and his smile began to fade. He leaned closer to her and gently stroked her hair before leaning close to her ear, momentarily getting lost in her scent before speaking. 

“I know you are frightened,” he said quietly. “What you experienced was horrible but if you have learned anything about me – perhaps not trust – but trust this, I am not one to torment another in such a manner. I love my mother too.” 

Storm felt herself calm a bit and she turned to look at the entrance to the tent. Slowly, she began to crawl inside with both eyes firmly shut. Once inside, she opened her eyes and was astonished. The tent interior was not a closed in tiny place but transparent. She was inside but it appeared there were no walls at all. She rolled over to her back and watched the skies clear in with her mood as she cheered. When the sun emerged she realized Loki has crawled in beside her. His hand slowly caressed her face and he gave her a tender smile. 

“See, I told you there was nothing to fear.” 

Storm sighed with relief and leaned into the touch, amazed that Loki the war criminal could be so sensitive. 

That night, Storm and Loki shared the tent and slept soundly.


	5. No Party Invitation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues but yes, they are getting closer to their destination. I think they get a bit snippy with one another in this chapter but as people grow closer, being snippy can happen. The title comes from a comment from Storm and if you saw the Avengers, it should fit right in. It's short but hopefully another chapter is coming soon.

When the morning came, Loki's nostrils were filled with one of his favorite scents and he was somehow warmer than expected. Opening his eyes he realized his face was nuzzled into Storm's hair. Every breath and the soft feel of her beautiful hair on his face made him want to lay there forever. His body was pressed tightly against hers and despite wanting to grip her closer he immediately moved himself away, wincing as his leg protested the sudden movement.

Loki grumbled as he realized he had no time for this! The woman was alive for one reason and one reason only. She had to be sacrificed to Hela to get the army he needed to march on Asgard. That is her purpose, nothing more! He needed to remind her and himself that this was not a pleasure hike. 

Storm was still asleep, but beginning to stir and Loki decided now was the perfect time to remind her what kind of journey they were on. 

Loki quickly exits the tent, stands, recites an incantation and the animal's flesh compacts and floats into the pack along with the tent and bedrolls – including the one Storm is sleeping on. Loki picks up the pack and clears the campsite before he turns his back to Storm. 

“Well...good morning to you too!” Storm snaps. “A little warning next time before you decide to break camp!” 

“We must be on our way; no time for late risers,” Loki said, tilting his head slightly to watch Storm dusting herself off and preparing for the day's journey. “Breakfast after a bit of hiking.” 

Storm saw that Loki's leg appeared functional as she rose to her feet. Despite the jarring “wake-up call,” she was amazed at how fast he had healed. 

“How did you do that?” Storm asked, staring at Loki's leg. 

Loki gave her a sneer before answering with one word. 

“Magic...” 

When the pair stopped for breakfast, Storm decided to ask a more touchy question. 

“Why did you kill 80 people in 2 days? You could have surrendered before the Battle of New York and Thor would have gladly taken you back to Asgard without destroying that city.” 

Loki sighed and gave her a slanted look. 

“Who are these 80 people?” Loki asked, as if he were addressing the question towards a crowd that was not present. “You have been listening to Agent Romanov too much. Anyone who died by my hand was in the way of my plans, but...these were people tasked with protecting whatever they were protecting. To hear the agent tell the story I ran about murdering babies and the elderly as they slept. Perhaps you speak of the elderly man I threatened. A threat of death is not an actual death. I was impressed by him, actually. He was the only one willing to die for his principles. “As for the battle, there would have been much less destruction if these Avengers had called upon all the help they could.” 

Loki suddenly looked to the skies as a rumble of thunder boomed. His brow creased at the abrupt change in the weather until he fixed his eyes upon Storm who had turned her back to him. Her arms were crossed in front of her body and Loki's eyes floated towards the sky again, this lady was angry. 

Loki smiled. 

“My turn,” he said smugly. “Why weren't you at the battle, my lady? You are quite an impressive individual and I'm certain you have friends who are equally impressive. Why weren't you there?” 

“I wasn't invited to the party,” Storm snapped and another boom of thunder rolled. 

“Well, surely these Avengers would want to reduce the amount of damage and possible loss of life,” Loki said matter-of-factly. “Of course they asked someone in your friend group. Perhaps your leader declined to put you in harms way. It's just profoundly confusing to me that someone such as you would be left out of such an event.” 

“Well you can stop being confused because I was only allowed to watch these events on television,” she snapped again. “People like me would have been viewed as the enemy and probably in the deepest jail on Earth if I even tried to help.” 

Loki raised a brow and continued to smile. 

“But Earth is your home and you are all human,” Loki said with an honest tone of confusion. “My question now is, why did you join the Avengers?” 

Storm paused, it wasn't his turn but she somehow wanted to answer. 

“I didn't approach them. Fury came to me asking for my help.” 

Loki chuckled a bit. The chuckle became an actual laugh and Storm's face twisted into a deep frown as she turned to glare at him. Lightening began to flash across the sky and her eyes were completely white and drilling into him. 

“Oh Storm! Don't be angry at me for laughing. Haven't you seen yet? It's right there in your face but your trust in these liars has blinded you to facts,” Loki said. “Fury came to you asking for your help. He offered you something you desired, a trip to another world with Thor but he offered you something bigger – acceptance.” 

Loki leaned back and watched the sky as it turned darker. 

“Don't be angry with me. It was Fury who asked you to take an important mission to capture this horrible war criminal,” he said, pointing to himself. “Fury trusted you so much he fed you a device so vicious that it would rip you apart if removed. Who is the bigger criminal, my lady?” 

Storm's eyes returned to their natural blue. She honestly didn't know who was worse, Fury for his deception or Loki for his attempts to take over Earth. Thinking about her own life, she was far from perfect and in no position to judge anyone. Killing and destruction were bad things but she didn't view the world so black/white as Professor X did. There were plenty of times she agreed with so-called “evil mutants” who felt humanity should be dominated. It was a guilty, dark thought she had more often than she wished to acknowledge. She sighed in resignation. 

Loki and Storm ate breakfast in silence only giving each other glances. When it was time to resume travel, they did so silently, each deep in personal thoughts. Storm's thoughts drifted to that dark place inside her psyche while Loki considered how it could be possible that this woman would feel like an outsider among her own kind. She was, after all, human, mutant or not. He was something entirely different from other Asgardians. Perhaps, he pondered, humans despised mutants as much as Asgardians despised Jotun. 

That night, Storm and Loki slept in the same tent but mentally were in their own worlds. 


	6. Helvergr and Nastrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues. I should write more, perhaps I will. I'm just glad someone is enjoying this and I'm probably dragging it out too much but I did cut some. :) Probably should have cut more but I actually like this chapter.

The traveling continued the next day and Storm began to notice a much deeper, constant icy cold. Sometimes it would linger, other moments it was fleeting. She shivered every time and the sensation made the hair on the back of her neck stand. But she also noticed a road emerging. Storm watched the trail form and widen and felt a bit of relief knowing they were actually following a path now. Before she could ask, Loki offered an explanation.

“Do you know the path we are on?” Loki said quietly, sounding ominous. “It's called 'Helvergr' or 'Highway to Hell' if you prefer. You may have heard of it...” 

“It's paved with good intentions,” Storm said quickly cutting Loki off. “But these just look like pebbles to me,” she finished with a giggle before kicking a few rocks. 

Loki's eyes darted around from the ground back to Storm before confusion crept across his face. 

“Was that what you humans call a joke?” he said, with disbelief. 

Loki refocused his eyes ahead of himself and stifled a chuckle. Making a joke at such a moment was not only unexpected it shattered his attempt to be ominous. He quickly shook it off and continued. 

“As we follow this path, you may see the souls of the dead. Nothing grows here and some things should not even be touched. That chill you feel, the one creeping in and out of your bones...those are the fingers of the dead. Have you felt them?” 

Storm didn't want to answer so she did not. Almost dying with her parents had given her a taste of death. She already recognized the feeling. 

“It's not your turn to ask a question,” she said bluntly as she walked past him. 

The path was smooth with a steady decline. It was a relief from the uneven terrain and the constant climbing and descending. Storm knew it was her turn to ask a question but kept quiet waiting for a reason until she noticed a change in the atmosphere. 

The clouds seemed to suddenly close in over their heads and that icy feeling seemed to linger longer and longer until it just did not go away. The gloom around her seemed to tighten and Storm realized she was hugging herself. There appeared to be a dark river nearby but Storm avoided gazing in that direction. She was having a hard time remaining calm. She really wanted to run away from this place. 

“What's happening?” she asked, with a slight chatter to her voice. 

“Oh...those are just tortured souls,” Loki said casually before stopping to stare at her. He could see the fear in her eyes and this was a good thing. Sentiment and terror did not go well together, he thought. “This place is called 'Nastrond' or the 'Corpse Shore.' It's the place for murderers oath breakers and their ilk. The spirits must like you if you feel them so acutely. 

“You know these tortured souls are mostly attracted to other tortured souls. What does this little hero have hidden in her past that these dark spirits are so drawn to you,” Loki said, as he looked past Storm. “Here comes one now just to linger by your side as we make our way. You must feel him. Don't you?” 

Storms eyes were darting around and a gloomy haze settled around them. Her heart was pounding and she didn't want to look anywhere except at Loki but the burning, icy chill to her right was beckoning her eyes to turn. Loki's gaze was fixed at her right shoulder and she could feel a gentle caress of an arctic breath. Maybe it was just a slight breeze but she knew it was not. She knew even as her head began to turn that a spirit's face was waiting to meet hers. Her breath came in short gasps and a scream erupted from her lungs when her blue eyes landed upon two hollow eye sockets gazing back. 

Stumbling backwards and still screaming, Storm lost her breath and wanted to run. She turned around several times seeing many other spirits. Terror gripped Storm as she panicked and thrashed about trying to keep the ghostly images away. Loki simply laughed at the complete panic of the woman. He wouldn't have to kill her at all. He simply had to wait until she died of terror. He watched her with an odd mixture of satisfaction and pity until she charged him, locked her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, still screaming and crying hysterically. 

Loki's laugh died in his throat and he immediately considered pushing her away and spitting a vile slur in her direction. 

“Take me out of here, PLEASE!” she screamed and refused to release him. 

Loki, to his own astonishment, felt his arms embrace her, scoop her up and he hurriedly began walking. 

Loki held her tightly and found himself offering her gentle words of comfort as she sobbed into his chest. He moved as fast as possible carrying Storm and she didn't dare open her eyes. 

The pair finally moved away from the tormented souls and Loki realized Storm had somehow fallen asleep while crying but she remained locked in an embrace around his neck. He continued walking until she finally woke up. Slowly and gently he places her down and wipes a lingering tear from her face. 

“Are you better, Lady Ororo?” 

The question was out before Loki could stop it. 

The formal address and the sincerity of his tone made Storm give Loki a curious stare. She could feel her face blush as she thought about her behavior. 

“We should keep moving,” she said quietly before rising to continue following the path. 

The trail began narrowing until Storm could see what appeared to be a bridge. She felt a spark of excitement inside that told her the journey was reaching an end. Somewhere she remembered reading that a bridge had to be crossed before a soul could meet Hela. That had to be true because the chills Storm had felt before were pretty constant now. The cold just lacked the horrible foreboding she felt when she was in that darker place. She pushed that terror away and focused on moving quickly to the bridge. Before she could step upon the bridge, Loki's hand grabbed her arm. 

“This is as far as any living being can go,” he said, his voice very serious and ominous. 

“So this is the end of the road?” Storm asked, with a slight tremor in her voice. The question she was afraid to ask was about to be answered. Was she brought here to die? 

“Where is your daughter? Where is Hela?” 

Loki turned and stared into Storm's eyes, taking several steps closer to her. His hand grabs her jaw in a firm grip and Storm can feel herself swoon with terror. For the first time on this journey, Loki's green eyes filled Storm with dread and she heard him utter, “She's coming...”


	7. Hela's Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Storm and Loki find Hela. Will Loki kill Storm and why would he do such a thing? I hope readers are continuing to enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying imagining it all.

Storm fell unconscious and Loki caught her limp body before she hit the ground. He laid her on a platform he created with a simple spell before turning and watching a greyish black mist slowly form into a woman's body. The figure began walking towards him but her steps were so smooth it looked as if she were floating. As she drew closer, it was easy to see one half of the woman was beautiful, pale flesh with flowing inky black hair while the other side was bone and mummified flesh. She approached Loki with a smile that was half beauty, half death.

“Father,” she said and her voice was light and almost a song. “What brings you to me and what gift is this? Who is this lovely lady?” 

“My darling daughter, Hela,” Loki smiled, “I think you know why I'm here and why I brought you this woman. I have a request. I would like you to provide me with an army of the dead to march against Asgard. This woman's soul is just a little gift for you.” 

Hela's half smile stretched wider. 

“But we have a slight problem father,” Hela said, as she leaned close to Storm. “She is alive. You brought her to me but you haven't sent her soul to me, not yet. You know I can't kill her. Once you have done this she will reside with my dishonored dead.” 

Loki turned away from Hela remembering how Storm behaved when they were near the dishonored spirits. 

“She has no reason to be among the dishonored,” he said sternly. “She is one of those Midgardian heroes and runs about saving people. What dishonor do you see in her?” 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Hela said, as she wagged a single finger at him. “It's not my place to reveal such issues and it is not I who chooses where a soul goes. Torment comes from within father.” Hela pauses and gives Loki a stern look. “But this is something you know, father. The real question is, do we have an agreement?” 

“I didn't come all this way to lose my nerve at the last moment,” Loki said, curtly as he produced an ice dagger in his hand. As Hela watched, Loki placed the point above Storm's heart and slowly presses down. A tiny bead of blood appears near the point and Hela leans closer and coos in her father's ear. 

“That's it! How easy it is,” she said. “Just like that.” 

Loki pressed harder and the blade slid deeper into Storm's flesh. More blood seeped from the wound and now Loki could feel a slight rhythmic tremor in the blade. He knew what this was; the subtle vibrations of her heartbeat. A bit more pressure and the blade would enter her heart. A quick twist to open the wound wide, Storm would be dead and he would have what he desired – the power to take Asgard by force. 

But Loki's hand slowed. 

“Don't stop now,” Hela's voice was syrupy sweet. “Just a bit more...just a bit!” 

Loki's breath was labored and his eyes became glossy with tears. He though back to Storm's screams when encountering the dishonored and that he would send her back to that torment. It could not matter. He wanted the throne and he was literally an inch from receiving the power needed to achieve that goal. One small move was all that was needed. His hands gripped the blade and he plunged it into Storm's heart. 

Blood bubbled up from the wound as her heart continued to pump. In moments she would be dead. Loki's eyes were closed tightly and it wasn't until he felt the warmth of her blood on his fingers that he realized she was dying. 

Loki's eyes popped open and he quickly pulled the knife from Storm's body as a gasp escaped his lungs. 

Blood was flowing freely from Storms chest and Loki knew if he didn't act immediately, she would be dead. 

With a frantic scramble, Loki plunged his fingers into the wound as her blood spurted past his fingers. He knew it was her heart beating, trying to keep her alive but also causing her to lose even more blood with every beat. Conjuring the most powerful healing spell he could, Loki began reciting the incantation. It was more than a recitation, he screamed the words. He could feel tears building in his eyes as the wound slowly began to heal. Loki's fingers were slowly being squeezed from the wound as her body began to knit the opening closed, then into a scar, then back to Storm's original, smooth flesh. 

Before he could stop himself, Loki grabed Storm's limp form into a tight hug. 

“Forgive me...” he whispered before realizing how closely Hela had been watching. The hug did not linger and Loki quickly released Storm, turned and walked a few feet away, spitting the word, “sentiments!” 

Hela watched her father without an indication of surprise on her face. She quietly approached him and leaned near his ear. 

“Don't be upset father,” Hela said smoothly. “Getting angry serves no purpose. Patience...when the time is right you will have the throne but it won't be her soul that sparks another Ragnarok. She has a different destiny. Go to the river Gjöll and wait there. I will send your lady to join you soon enough.” 

Loki's head quickly turned to look at his daughter. He considered arguing her choice of words. This lady was NOT his and for her to say such a thing made anger flair in the pit of his stomach. Still, arguing with her was pointless. This decision to let Stormy live would eventually have him cast back into an Asgardian dungeon but he would honor his word to return the storm goddess back to Asgard. He vanished without saying another word. 

Hela drifted back to Storm's still immobile body, whispered into her ear and Storm's eyes opened. Storm realized she was covered in blood and face to face with the Goddess of the Dead. 

“You are not afraid?” Hela asked. 

Storm slowly shook her head “no.” 

“Do you know why Loki brought you here?” 

Storm swallowed hard, sat up and shrugged slightly before answering, “To kill me, I think. Am I dead?” 

Hela let out a slight laugh. 

“Being dead is very similar to being insane; if you have to ask, then you are not.” 

Storm's face twisted with confusion. 

“Then why am I alive?” 

“Do you really have to ask? The answer is simple, you are alive because Loki wants you to remain alive.” 

Storm stared at Hela. 

“My father knows why he did not take your life just as you know why saved his. You both are just too cowardly to admit the truth.” 

Storm flinched at the blunt statement but decided it was better to keep quiet. 

“I've watched your travels. My gaze is not as far-reaching as Heimdalls', however, Loki did not shield himself from me,” she smiled. “You two fascinate each other.” 

Storm's mouth dropped open to protest Hela's comment but a decayed fingertip raised to Storm's lips quieted her tongue. 

“I don't wish to indulge your lying to yourself,” Hela continued. “Don't ask him why he did not kill you. He will simply be...Loki. Be grateful he has this sentiment for you, otherwise you would be dead...but perhaps so would he if you felt differently. He wants you...” Hela paused and eyed Storm before continuing, “...alive. You want him alive also.” 

Hela turned away from Storm and looked at the horizon before she continued. 

“Ask to be taken to his home realm of Jotenheim before you return to Asgard. He wishes to see this place before he is cast into the dungeons again, but he will never admit to this. Tell him, it's a world you always wanted to see.” 

“But, that makes no sense...” Storm protested. 

Before Storm could finish, Hela's face slowly turned to meet her eyes and the brow on the decayed side of her face raised slightly. 

Storm stopped talking. 

“Ask to go to Jotenheim,” Hela said flatly. “It is a place my father wishes to see and the last place Thor or any other would care to seek Loki. They will eventually find you but I suggest you make the most of the time you have. But know this, Storm, I will have need of you one day but for now, sleep. When you awake, you will be back with my father.” 

Storm could feel her body growing heavy as she slowly laid back down. Her eyes were fixed on Hela and Storm could do nothing as her consciousness faded away and her eyes slowly shut. 


	8. Back in Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was about to just continue our journey with Storm and Loki but then I remembered Thor. He was still laying in Asgard, unconscious. Whoops, forgot about the big guy. This chapter is brief but I think it's needed to let you know that Thor actually is trying to find his brother and rescue Storm.

All of Asgard knew Thor was waking from the sleep spell when thunder boomed across a clear sky. Healers fled the room before Thor was fully awake and soldiers ran to grab Thor's armor. When Thor did rise from his bed, a giant roar of anger escaped his lungs as more thunder exploded across the sky. Thor immediately left the healing room shouting one word.

“Armor!” 

Soldiers ran to him and quickly dressed Thor. Once he was dressed, he stormed outside and looked skyward, extended his arm and opened his hand to summon his hammer, Mjolnir. In seconds, the hammer flew to his hand, Thor grabbed it and rode the weapon to the Bifrost where gatekeeper Heimdall had already opened the doorway. Thor landed, said nothing, and stepped into the vortex and was whisked away. 

When Thor landed at his destination, the thunder followed him and just as quickly, Sif approached him. Thor wanted to ask several questions but only said one word. 

“Report!” 

Sif answer immediately. 

“Odin ordered me to try and track Loki after you were...” her eyes looked away from his and she decided to not mention any more of why Thor was not available and instead decided to skip small details. 

“We were able to track Loki and discovered that he was able to open portals and go to different realms,” she explained. “We are able to track him but it's difficult and takes time. He has placed a lot of spells to throw us off track, but we are getting closer.” 

“What of Lady Ororo,” Thor asked. 

Sif's eyes drifted away before she answered. 

“We found a campsite. There was quite a bit of blood there and we determined that it was the lady's blood.” 

Thor winced at the news but continued to listen. 

“We can't tell if she is dead or not but we have determined Loki's destination,” Sif said, ignoring Thor's expression. “It appears he is taking her to Helheim and we can guess what that would mean.” 

Thor's eyes grew wide and concern spread across his face. 

“He means to start Ragnarok,” Thor said absently. “We are moving too slowly. He may have already killed her and delivered her soul to his daughter. Which means he may be preparing to march against Asgard at any moment.” 

Sif kept quiet as Thor took over the mission, ordering certain soldiers to return to Asgard and prepare as best they could for a possible invasion. He then turned to Sif. 

“How long before we know?” 

“It shouldn't be much longer,” she answered. “But if he means to start Ragnarok, should we not all return to Asgard?” 

Thor's answer was short. 

“No. I was just there and if Loki was prepared for battle I would have known before I left. He is hiding somewhere, likely with an army, preparing to take Asgard by force. I can think of nothing Loki wants more than the throne!” 

Storm woke shivering, looking up at an overcast sky, her body gently rocking with the movement of the boat. Looking around, she noticed Loki sitting quietly at one end of the boat, staring straight ahead as if Storm were not there. Storm quickly adjusted her body temperature before moving to sit next to him. He didn't move away but he also did not pull her closer. His voice was flat when he spoke. 

“We are returning to Asgard now. Our deal is done so it's probably best we don't speak much on the return.” 

Storm felt a slight pain in her chest. She realized in this moment that sh enjoyed talking with him. She figured now was a good time to make the request. 

“Before we return to Asgard, could you take me to another realm first?” she asked with her eyes firmly fixed on the floor of the boat. 

“Where would you like to go?” he asked flatly. “Could you make it a place that is a bit more...cheerful than here.” 

“Yes...I would like to see Jotenheim,” she replied. 

Loki's brow creased but he only nodded as a reply. 


	9. I See the True You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, if anyone was waiting, Storm and Loki reveal their true feelings for one another, or at least they finally get together and have an intimate moment. I know some may wish to skip this and that's fine, which is why I blocked the chapter with them having sex into this one area. I don't think this is super graphic, I honestly want to go more for lovemaking than just a bang-n-go. My view is these two love each other but are against incredible odds that will make a romance very difficult. They both know it but for this chapter at least, they are living in the moment. They also have some pillow talk but mostly, this chapter is about Loki and Storm realizing they are actually in love, even if they won't admit it. It's a little long so I hope readers won't mind.

Storm stood next to Loki, clinging tightly. It was an odd feeling, very similar to the way she had clung to Thor before she traveled the Bifrost. She looked at the swirling portal and tried to calm her breath when Loki softly told her to close her eyes. She did and felt herself being swept away.

“Now...open your eyes.” 

Storm opened her eyes to a wondrous sight she never expected. She had been told by Thor that Jotenheim was a land of desolate ice and snow. Nothing beautiful was there but what Storm saw told her this was wrong. The landscape before her was a combination of sweeping snow and rolling snow hills in the distance. There were trees farther away and what appeared to be an icy hillside and cliff with a lovely waterfall of crystal blue water pouring into the bluest, crystal clear lake. 

Some of the snow near the lake had melted and this was the biggest surprise for Storm. The large area of melted snow was filled with blossoms, so many flowers that Storm could smell the faintest whiffs of floral perfume in the crisp air. The flower colors were muted, more like water colors than what she would see on Earth but they were somehow perfect for Jotenheim. 

“It's beautiful!” she exclaimed, before noticing Loki's hand inching its way around her waist. She leaned closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair then down the back of his head to rest on his shoulder. “I didn't know the place of your birth had such sights.” 

“Most don't, especially in Asgard,” Loki said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. “To them, beings like me are simply monsters. You humans have the same belief.” 

Storm's face turned to look at Loki's profile, taking in the angles of his face, the black glossiness of his hair and the very pained expression he was trying to hide. She looked at his cheekbones and the squareness of his jaw and realized, slowly, that she was leaning in closer to him. Before she realized, her lips were almost touching his ear and she was whispering. 

“Monsters don't come from such beautiful places. When I look at you; I don't see a monster.” 

Storm's body was telling her to do more; to take the kiss she wanted right now. But she turned away instead and gazed at the water. 

“That water is too beautiful to be wasted.” 

Before Loki could protest, Storm undressed to her underwear and stepped into the lake. The chill of the water made goose pimples rise over her body and she laughed. As she walked, she realized the water seemed to remain the same level, the lake seemed to be uniformly the same depth, which fascinated her. But she was primarily interested in the waterfall. 

As the icy water flowed over her body she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed loudly. It felt wonderfully clean and it had been such a long and strenuous journey. She just wanted to enjoy this moment before having to deal with whatever was to come next. She squeezed her eyes tighter and got lost in the sensations of the cold water splashing off her body. Now that she was somewhat assured she wasn't destined to die, she relaxed and let the water wash away more tension than she thought she had. 

Loki's eyes never left Storm's body as she walked through the water to the waterfall. He watched the water flowing over her form and how the mist from the water seemed to be freezing in the chilly air. Then he saw the reason for why her hair always smelled of fresh snow. Storm produced a tiny snow cloud above her hand, took the snow it produced and rubbed it through her hair. Loki thought about joining her but before he could give the thought deep consideration, Storm was approaching him. The water on her skin was crystallizing as it turned to ice making it look as if her skin was naturally sparkling. She stopped just in front of him and Loki realized he had been staring the entire time. He broke off the gaze. 

“I was going to say to you, Lady Ororo, that you did not need to bath. I can magically clean us both.” 

Storm let out a little laugh and Loki felt a flair of desire crawl through his body at the sound of her voice. But, there was no point in desiring this woman, he thought. She was a hero and technically his jailer. His mind spat the word at him – sentiments! He cringed at the thought of feeling passion for such a person but it was there. 

“It will be very cold once the sun sets,” he said, suddenly. “We need shelter, fire and food. Be good and get the fire going while I build us a shelter from the snow.” 

Loki then turned and got to his task of building a shelter. Storm quietly got to the task of collecting what few items she could find that would burn. Luckily, there was a dried thicket nearby with enough material for a fire. The shelter, once finished, appeared to resemble an igloo and the pair sat quietly as the food cooked and nothing was said while they ate. Once finished eating, Loki quietly stood and entered the shelter while Storm stared at the entrance until Loki's head poked out. 

“You can't sleep outside. You will freeze to death,” he said, flashing a gentle smile. 

Storm didn't move but she was almost out of breath. This time it was not claustrophobia that made her hesitate. She feared her own feelings for Loki and where they may lead once she crawled into that tiny space. But there was no other choice but to enter the igloo and if she was true to her own feelings, she wanted to be this close to him. Storm swallowed hard and crawled inside. When she opened her eyes, she once again saw how Loki had made the roof of their dwelling appear transparent and the night sky with all its stars were clearly visible. It was like looking through the clearest glass she had ever seen. 

“It's beautiful,” Storm managed to say, as she moved to lay on her back next to Loki, snuggling into the soft furs that made their bedding. 

Storm's mouth curled into a bright smile and before her nerves could stop her she turned and pressed her lips to Loki's cheek, lingering there. Her heart was racing when she finally pulled away. 

“Thank you for not killing me,” she said with a smile. 

“Oh but I did!” Loki replied. “I did kill you!” 

Loki turned on his side and looked Storm in her eyes. The stunned expression on her face did not surprise him but he ignored it and pressed his fingertips against the slight curve of the edge of her breast. 

“Right here,” Loki said, “I took a knife and pressed it into your heart. I felt your life slipping away. But I healed you.” 

His finger gently rubbed the spot. 

“It was an excellent healing, don't you think. You can't even see a scar. I can't even feel a scar. It's just your perfectly soft skin.” 

“Why did you heal me?” Storm asked, still stunned at the admission. 

“Because,” he said, “I want you alive.” 

Without saying another word, Loki placed a hand upon Storm's face, his lips parted to meet hers and their tongues met sending tingling sensations through both their bodies. They pulled each other closer and hands began to explore body contours. In this moment, Storm knew what Loki had given up to let her live – the throne of Asgard and his revenge, at least for now. It was overwhelming and Storm felt a surge of passion erupting inside her heart as she released him and began to undress. She watched his eyes drifting over her form as she slowly revealed her naked body to him then slid herself next to him. 

Loki followed her lead and began to disrobe, letting his eyes flow over Storm's body as he revealed his own body to her. He could feel his excitement building as his fingertips slid over her curves and he felt her chilly fingers flowing over his lean, muscular build. The pair lingered in their kisses and explored the contours of each others frames until Loki broke off the kiss and moved Storm to lay on her back. He leaned back and cast his gaze over her body, beginning with her feet and moving up to her face, drinking in every inch of her beauty with his eyes. 

“You are nothing like I expected,” he said, passionately. 

A spark of pain erupted from Storm's heart as her thoughts drifted towards her duty to bring Loki to justice. The change did not go unnoticed and Loki's hand quickly landed on her jaw and gently moved her face towards his. 

“Do not fret over what is to come,” Loki says. “Tonight is about you and I, nothing else.” 

As Loki kissed her again, Storm's body relaxed in his arms and she pushed away every invading thought and focused on Loki's touch, his scent and the sound of his sighs as she caressed his body. Desire for him was growing deep inside her like tiny eruptions begging for fuel. 

Before Storm could react, Loki leaned down and kissed each of her thighs causing a slight shiver to course through her body and he felt himself growing excited as well. Then, his hands traveled over her hips and to her abdomen where he mischievously tickled her stomach and kissed her navel. He didn't speak but looked towards her face with a sneaky smile as he planted a trail of kisses from her navel to the center of her chest. He lingered and kissed passionately the place he had just touched; the place he had stabbed her. 

“I was a fool to think I could ever kill you,” he muttered before kissing each breast and swirling his tongue around one nipple causing Storm to coo her approval. 

Reaching down to take his face in her hands, Storm guided Loki's mouth to her own and kissed him deeply, letting one hand glide down his body to stroke his hardness that gently grazed her leg. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Loki's hand sliding over her curves and tickling her thigh. Her response was automatic as her legs shifted to allow him access. Slowly and gently, Loki slid a finger into her body and Storm murmured her approval while tipping her hips up to welcome his efforts. 

They breathlessly break the kiss and continue urging each others excitement, each smiling at the other as Loki moved his body between Storm's legs. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck but paused. His thoughts drifted to what would happen if he continued. His heart was already lost but he could pretend she meant nothing if he stopped now. He could pretend she was just a beautiful woman who filled him with lust, but if he made love to her he would know it was more than lust. He knew he would want more than just this night and that may not be possible. He pushed the thought away and gazed at Storm's face. 

Loki knew fighting this feeling was futile as he felt her body wiggling beneath him, begging to be entered. Each move of her hips filled him with more desire and he knew he was powerless to resist the temptation. His body was aching for her. Even as he debated the act in his mind, Loki's body was already taking action. He took himself in hand, lined himself up with Storm's entrance and his hips thrust forward placing his hardness into her body, releasing a flood of pleasure through his body. 

Storm had been anxiously waiting for this and she shuddered when Loki finally filled her body. Her legs wrapped around his hips as her body welcomed him inside. Storm moaned her pleasure and smiled brightly. 

Loki shuddered and slowly realized there was something different about this coupling. Her body seemed to be cooler and the sensation was absolutely delicious. Together they begin to move in a rhythm that sent waves of pleasure through both their bodies before he could not resist asking. 

“How do you do this?” 

“What am I doing,” she answered.quickly, still smiling and resting her hands on his waist. 

“The coolness of your flesh,” he says as he thrusts deeper and lets out a sigh of satisfaction. 

Storm chuckled a bit before Loki's sudden deeper penetration made her moan with pleasure. 

“It's part of my mutation,” she answered quickly. “I can change my body temperature.” 

Loki's one word response is, “Amazing...” 

Loki continued moving, loving the sensation of taking a woman whose body is a welcome change to others he has had. The chill was increasing and making him shudder with pleasure as he increased the speed of his movements. Storm's moans and coos urged him on until finally he feels her body stiffen. She gripped him tightly and her entire body temperature seemed to plummet as her orgasm took over. 

Loki's movements slowed to allow Storm to enjoy her pleasure but once she caught her breath, he gripped her hips and rolled them over placing himself on his back and her on top straddling his body. 

Loki continued thrusting, holding her in place, shutting his eyes and working towards his own climax. Storm moved with him, urging him to continue before she realized the pleasure in her own body was building again. It was unexpected and she slowed her body to stop the build. But Loki continued and she was powerless to slow the progress. It was building and Storm could feel herself losing control. The more she resisted, the more it over powered her until she felt a more powerful release than the first. With a loud scream of satisfaction, wave after wave of intense pleasure flooded her body and a bone-chilling freeze enveloped them both. Moments later, Loki's body was flooded with intense pleasure as his own orgasm took him and his voice joined Storm's in a loud exclamation of intense pleasure. 

When Loki's body finally relaxed, he opened his eyes to meet Storm's. She was gazing at him in a peculiar way, causing him to give her a quizzical look. 

“You're amazing!” she said. 

Loki's look of confusion intensified, until he put his hand near her face. His skin was not Aesir pale but the cobalt blue of a Frost Giant. 

Loki gasped with surprise and quickly moved Storm off his body and turned away as he realized the icy chill of her body with the intensity of his climax had stripped him of the spell hiding his true Jotun form. 

Shame crawled through Loki's flesh as he curled his body away from Storm. 

Staring at the back of Loki's head, Storm could feel her anger building. 

“Loki! Don't turn away from me!” 

“Why not?” he snapped. “So you can stare at the Jotun creature you just bedded, perhaps laugh too?” 

Anger began to bubble in Storm's gut and she created electricity in her hand; a shock stronger than static but not a lightening bolt was shot squarely between Loki's shoulder blades and he turned over and glared. Anger creased his features but Storm held up another ball of sparks, offering a gentle threat. Instead of taking another shock, Loki softened his anger and decided to listen to what she had to say as his skin color began to change back. 

Storm's hand relaxed and the lightening ball disappeared. She sighed loudly before she began talking. 

“There is a very old belief on Midgard that when you make love to someone, you get to -know- the true person,” she said gently, understanding that years of horror stories about Jotuns had done great damage to him. “You got to see a part of me that I hide too. I don't ever lose control like that. You saw a part of me others don't see.” 

Storm blushed before she continued. 

“I lost control of my abilities and if you had been anyone else, you probably be frozen solid right now,” she said. “But this is a good thing because I know I can be my true self in your arms. Don't deny me your true self!” 

Loki stared into Storm's eyes and felt himself moving closer to her face as he slowly, deeply kissed her lips. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. Finally, when Loki released her mouth, he smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. A mischievous grin crept across his face as he mussed her hair causing a laugh to pop out of her lungs. 

“Did you know that us gods don't have a refractory period? We can get to know each other many times tonight.” 

Storm raised a brow and smirked before reaching nearby and finding the jewel Loki gave her. She held it up in her hand, looked it over and saw it was intact, meaning Loki was not lying. She then looked at him before a devilish smile spread across her lips. 

The morning came much too soon for Loki's liking and he knew soon he would be in an Asgardian dungeon for a very long while, if not forever. He pondered seriously if keeping his word to return Storm to Asgard was really worth being jailed. He would keep his word to her but what good would this be since he would most likely never see her again, let alone have her like this. His eyes floated over to her and he nuzzled his nose into the soft tresses of her hair. The strands still smelled of freshly fallen snow and he breathed deeply. 

“You could always leave me here. I think Thor could find me if you just left.” 

Storm's voice breaking the peaceful silence startled Loki from his moment of enjoyment. 

“I suppose that is an option to avoid eternal damnation in an Asgardian pit.” 

Storm flinched and shuddered. It wasn't until she rolled over to look him in the eyes did Loki see she was quietly weeping. 

“I can't put you in jail. I know you did wrong and it's my job to make you face justice...but who am I to judge. What you have told me of Odin; he should face justice too!” 

“But he won't,” Loki said flatly. “Once I'm captured, he will throw me into the deepest pit on Asgard. Nothing will change that. I suppose I could wander the realms until I found more creatures like the Chitari willing to back some future campaign.” ,p> “What about me? What about us?” Storm asked suddenly, not trying to hide the hurt in her voice. 

“Running from realm to realm really isn't the place for a Midgardian hero,” he replied. 

“I suppose it isn't,” Storm injected quickly, “especially if she isn't wanted there!” 

An awkward silence filled the little igloo and it is Loki who breaks the silence. 

“I could never ask such a price of you. 

“What if you didn't have to ask?” Storm says. “What if I freely wish to come with you?” 

“What if I take you back to Midgard where you belong?” 

The words sound harsher than Loki intended and he huffs at Storm's abrupt move to turn her back to him. He shakes his head and cuddles closer to her, pulling her body into an embrace. 

“You don't understand, my lady,” he whispers as he nuzzles her hair. “If Odin or even Thor knew of this...sentiment...between us, they would both work to crush it. You told me you know of my children. Everyone I care for, Odin has taken away. If you remain with me, it will happen to you. Our feelings for one another must remain secret, because if they are known we will never see one another again.” 

“Then all we have is this moment?” Storm said, her voice cracking slightly. 

“Perhaps not,” Loki replied. “Perhaps with some luck, we could have more but no sense in fretting about that now.” 

Loki kissed the back of her head and uttered softly, “Let's just sleep and rest for now. Other problems will be addressed in due time.” 

Storm nestles herself into his spooning embrace and drifted away to sleep. 


	10. Goddess of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this is the final chapter and I honestly hope the ending is pleasing to readers. We wrap things up and based on various comments, I made a few changes to this chapter. I like this ending better. This is a tragic love story but I also tend to fall into the sappy world sometimes. I think this chapter goes sappy but I don't mind so much and I hope readers don't either. When I write, even if I have my characters go in an unlikely direction, I want that move to at least be believable. I hope the moves Storm and Loki make are believable, as well as the other characters. Frigga makes a nice appearance in this chapter and I think she is a very helpful character in the changes made to the ending. 
> 
> Just in case people don't know, when Loki speaks of "dying" in Storm's lap, this is a very old reference to having an orgasm. I'm a bit worried that the conversation Storm and Loki have in this chapter may be confusing but I hope it is not. 
> 
> So...please read and hopefully enjoy....warning....it's another long one.

Storm woke and immediately realized there was no arm embracing her. Loki was gone and she immediately reacted with anger, but the anger quickly twisted into happiness. If he was gone perhaps he took the opportunity as she slept to leave. She wanted to say a proper goodbye but she also did not wish to see him imprisoned. She smiled quietly to herself.

“How typical of him to avoid a messy goodbye!” she thought. She smiled and giggled slightly before she heard a rustle behind her and quickly turned. 

“Loki!? I thought you had gone!” 

But the person crawling into the igloo was not Loki. She stared into crystal blue eyes framed by blond hair. Storm momentarily forgot she was naked until those blue eyes drifted from her face and down her body. 

“THOR!” Storm almost screamed, looked down at her naked breasts then grabbed furs to cover herself. 

“Clothe yourself Lady Ororo. I will have words with you upon our return to Asgard.” 

Without saying another word, Thor exited the shelter. 

~~~

Storm dressed quickly and as she did, she made sure the truth jewel Loki had given her was inside her pocket. If she were to never have Loki again, she wanted to make sure she had the one gift he had given her. 

When Storm emerged from the igloo she discovered immediately that during the night she hadn't just frozen Loki but there was quite a large area where she had turned the snow into ice. She felt herself blush a bit and realized that if Thor was on Jotenheim when she and Loki made love, he probably detected the weather change and found her easily. Storm's heart began to race as she wondered if he had also found Loki. 

Looking around the campsite Storm watched soldiers surveying the area. They seemed to be collecting information, perhaps looking for clues. No one seemed to notice her but suddenly, she felt a grip on her upper arm as Thor took hold of her and began walking swiftly, practically lifting her off her feet as they walked. Storm could see Thor was taking her away from the others, but she felt it was useless and probably a bad idea to resist. 

Storm's eyes darted around the area but continued to allow Thor to lead her away. Just as Thor demanded Heimdall open the Bifrost, she saw him. It was definitely Loki – shackled, muzzled, on his knees with several guards standing near him. 

Storm's heart sank in the instant it too for the Bifrost vortex to suck her away from her new lover. 

Once back on Asgard, Thor grabbed Storm's arm again, walked past Heimdall without saying a word, then glared at Storm. 

“Hold my waist,” he said, still gripping her arm tightly. 

Storm did as she was told, then Thor twirled his hammer and they both took fight to the Palace of Asgard. Never speaking and never loosening his grip, Thor escorted Storm to a room in the palace where he finally released her and turned his back. 

“You will remain here until the prisoner is secured,” Thor said curtly. “Then...you and I will have words.” 

Thor then left the room, closed the door and Storm could hear something that sounded like the door being locked. She stepped towards the door and could hear Thor speaking, presumably to a guard, then footsteps fading in the distance. Storm turned and ran to the room's balcony just I time to see a streak of red flying towards the Bifrost. Thor was bringing Loki back to face Asgardian justice and another stab went through Storm's heart. 

Storm found herself pacing in the room, then she heard the Bifrost, ran to the balcony and watched as guards transported Loki on the Rainbow bridge. But she couldn't focus on that, the red streak was making its way back to the palace and Storm knew soon she would face Thor. Loki's voice boomed in her head. She could not let Thor know her true feelings for Loki. Storm shuddered at the thought and felt a lump growing in her throat. But there was no time to cry. She crushed that feeling away and pondered what lie was needed to convince Thor that what he saw was not what he saw. 

Pacing back and forth, Storm fell upon a solution just as a booming knock hit the door, followed by the unlatching of a lock and before Storm could take a deep breath Thor was in the room. 

“Lady Ororo, I will have words with you!” Thor said forcefully but guarding his volume. It was clear he didn't wish the guard to hear their conversation. 

Storm turned to give Thor a stern look. 

“Why did you feel it necessary to bed my brother?” he said. “Do you wish to be the next Mother of Monsters? I told you about his children and yet you did this? You were his captive and you should not have become his lover!” 

Storm could feel anger building inside. She did not appreciate him speaking to her as if she were a child to be chastised. 

“Do not lie, Lady,” Thor said, before Storm could respond. “I observed your happiness and your nakedness when I entered the shelter. Why did you bed my brother?” 

Storm decided letting some of that anger out with a lie was the best move. 

“What was I to do, Thor?” she said. “I was left – alone – with a war criminal for weeks! Why didn't you come? That was the plan! I had to do what was needed to survive. Tricking him, even if it cost me a bit of flesh, was the only option to get him to lower his guard. If you were actually searching for me, I knew you can detect weather changes I make. But I couldn't just do that, could I? I had to have a reason.” 

Storm stopped talking and could feel tears building in her eyes. She realized that the tears may boost her lie. 

“When I saw Loki looking at me with lust, I took that opportunity. If he thought I was attracted to him, then he wouldn't notice me changing the weather.,” Storm said. “I don't love your brother. Those days were torture.” 

Thor regarded her skeptically before lowering his eyes and nodding quietly. 

“Sorry, Lady but my brother's seed seems to produce children that are not quite children,” Thor said. "You took a great risk for your freedom and our healers can remedy any problems that may arise from this act." 

Storm showed no reaction to Thor's comments and instead focused on how she could see Loki again. 

“Thor, I have a question for you. When did you know Fury had placed a tracking device in me? A tracking device designed to rip me apart if expelled?” 

Storm's eyes narrowed and she glared at Thor. 

“I was assured the device was for your safety. It was not intended to cause you injury.” 

“Really,” Storm said with sarcasm. “Well, it almost killed me.” 

“I was made aware that you may have been injured or killed,” Thor said. “How did you survive?” 

Storm wasn't expecting that question and flinched slightly. 

“Loki healed me,” she said. “I can only guess he wanted to present me to Hela alive.” 

Before Thor could ask the next question, Storm continued. 

“Hela didn't seem interested in a sacrifice that was not a Norse god.” 

Thor shifted uncomfortably and Storm took the unease as as the perfect opportunity to make her request. 

“Which brings me to my request. I want to speak with him and considering the price I paid to survive this ill-fated plot by you and Fury, I think this is a small request. I know it's a request you can grant, Prince Thor!” 

Thor's response is a curt nod. 

“Follow me. The trial is about to begin,” Thor said. “You can speak with Loki after. Quickly now.” 

The pair walked briskly to the throne room where Thor directed Storm to stand near Queen Frigga. As they stood, Loki is brought in, shackled but not muzzled, surrounded by several guards. He looked in the direction of Frigga and Storm as Frigga immediately approached him, passed through the guards and hugged him. Odin began speaking once Frigga released Loki and made her way back to Storm's side. 

“You may leave now, my wife,” Odin said with a gentle tone, giving Frigga a smile. 

Storm immediately moved to follow Frigga but was halted. 

“Not you,” Odin said abruptly, his tone much more forceful and dictating. It put a shiver down Storm's spine and she froze in place before turning to face the king. 

“I would think you would wish to see your captor and possible murderer face justice, Lady Ororo,” Odin said. “You were sent here to see this and I am a man of my word. You shall see the war criminal face justice.” 

Storm's blue eyes met Odin's one eye and she nodded. 

The trial was brief as Odin declared that Loki would be jailed in the dungeons of Asgard. Loki was not allowed to speak and Storm realized he had not made eye contact with her during these proceedings. Once sent to the dungeons, Thor moved to take Storm out of the throne room. They did not go back to Storm's room but instead, went to the dungeons. This was moving quite fast and Storm's mind ran through the questions she wanted to ask and how she had to maintain the lie with Thor. She gripped the jewel in her pocket and hoped Loki would understand. 

The walk was shorter than Storm expected and after passing a few occupied cells, Thor directed Storm to wait where she was as he approached a particular cell. It had to be Loki. 

“You have a visitor,” she hears Thor say. 

“There is no one in Asgard who wishes to see me.” 

It was Loki's voice and Storm's heart fluttered at the sound. She suppressed the excitement and painted a look of anger on her face. Her hand went into her pocket and she griped the jewel as she walked from the shadows. 

Loki's expression remained unchanged when he sees Storm. 

“Well, this is the one face I never expected to see again. Perhaps this mewling...” 

Storm immediately rushed the force field and banged her fist causing sparks of electricity to fly as she shouts. 

“Call me a QUIM and I'll send enough lightening through this thing to fry you to a cinder!” 

Storm then slowly opens her hand and reveals the jewel in her palm. A smile breaks across Loki's face as he gives her a slight nod and continues. 

“Perhaps this...-lady-...did not get enough of my attentions and wishes me to make her mewl a bit more. I very much enjoyed making you senseless with pleasure.” 

Storm frowned and grumbled at Loki but quickly realized the jewel had not melted. She wanted to smile but didn't. Thor was watching. 

“I'm not here to discuss that,” she said blankly. “I simply wanted to make sure you are here, locked up and will stay here forever.” 

Loki sighed loudly and took a step away from the glass, looked around the cell, then returned his gaze back to her. 

“If the Asgardians get their wishes, regardless of any trumped up trial, Odin will make sure I sit here and rot forever,” Loki said through a hateful sneer. “With all their skill, magic and determination I am positive I will be here until the end of time.” 

Storm suddenly felt a chill of terror hit her heart, but then the jewel changed to a golden mesh. Loki's eyes glanced at her palm and he smiled. She knew the Asgardians wanted him confined so the lie had to be Loki saying that he would be there until the end of time. 

“Well,” Storm began, feigning satisfied anger, “you deserve to stay here, perhaps not until the end of time but you will at least rot here until I am dead and buried.” 

Loki continued to smile while slanting his eyes at her. 

“I will definitely be here long after your soul has gone to whatever afterlife you prefer and your putrid body has decayed into a feted slime it deserves to be.” 

Storm's eyes darted about but she realized the jewel remained unchanged. He was still lying and she stifled a smile. 

“It's a good thing I will never see you again. It would take very little for me to kill you!” 

Loki's face changed to one of boredom. 

“Be glad you will never see me again. I may not be so generous and murdering you would be the highlight of my day,” he said. 

Storm checked the jewel; it was still unchanged. Loki was lying again. She swallowed hard with anticipation building in her heart. She sighed loudly and huffed. 

“Glad to disappoint you by continuing to live,” she sniped. “But I have one last question, exactly why am I alive? You have plenty of time to kill me and I want to know.” 

The question was more for Thor than herself but she still trembled while waiting for his answer. 

Loki laughed loudly and tossed his head back. ,p> “But I did kill you Lady Ororo,” Loki continued to laugh. “You died in my lap.” 

He laughed more before continuing in a tone that dripped with sarcasm. ,p> “ I did not know it then but I know now that you are an excellent actor. What you already know is that 'God of Lies' is a name I earned. You are alive simply because I became enchanted with your beauty, strength and bravery. Killing you would deprive me and the world of such an enchanting being.” 

Storm continued to stare at Loki as his smile turned into a sneer of sarcasm before more laughter bubbled up from his gut. Storm's eyes darted around. She knew before she caught the sight of the re-shaped jewel in her hand that he was telling the truth. It was dripping with sarcasm but he was not lying. 

Storm wanted to smile but forced herself to cry instead as she clutched the jewel in her hand. Thor was immediately at her side, taking her into an embrace. 

“You are cruel and mean! You knew all along that night meant nothing. You didn't have to take me!” Storm cried. 

Loki simply laughed as Thor turned and escorted Storm from the area. As she left, Storm turned enough to see Loki fading into the darkness but not enough so that Thor would notice her giving him a lingering stare matched by the one Loki gave her. 

“He is toying with you,” Thor says, abruptly. “He knew all along you were simply trying to save yourself but he dishonored you anyway.” 

Storm's eyes fell to Thor's feet. She hid a slight smile. In a real way, she was about to become the 'Goddess of Lies,' if she intended to ever see Loki again. 

“You will be returning to Midgard today,” Thor said suddenly. “Odin feels it is best.” 

“Thank you, Thor,” she said, her mind still fixed on how and when she would see Loki again. “You are saving me in more ways than you realize.” 

Storm sat quietly in her room, holding the jewel and thinking about Loki when she heard voices at her door. When the door opened, Storm was stunned to come face to face with Queen Frigga. She quickly ordered the guard to leave because she wished to speak to Storm in private. Once the guard was gone, Frigga closed the door and approached Storm. 

“I need to speak with you,” Frigga said, her tone was rushed and Storm simply returned a confused stare to the comment. 

“I realize you didn't expect me here but we must talk about Loki,” Frigga said. 

Storm's eyes shifted away from Frigga. 

“I'm sorry about your son but what he did to me was wrong and he deserves to be in the dungeon,” Storm said. 

Frigga's hand went immediately to shut Storm's mouth, stunning Storm into silence. 

“That lie may work on Odin and Thor but it will not work on me,” Frigga said firmly. “I am the Goddess of Love and Marriage. If I can't recognize love between two people then I'm not much of a goddess, am I?” 

Storm stepped away from Frigga and turned away, suddenly struck with terror. 

“Don't fear,” Frigga said. “No one in Asgard knows of these feelings unless you or Loki has shared them and we both know Loki will not be truthful to anyone about his feelings.” 

Storm immediately turned and faced Frigga. 

“Then how do you know?” she said timidly. 

Frigga's face became warm and motherly. 

“When Loki entered the throne room for the trial,” she said, “he embraced me but his eyes were upon you. A mother notices such things.” 

Storm thought back to that moment. She hadn't noticed where Loki was looking because she was working to avoid showing affection for him. She had been watching Odin and Thor. 

Storm shut her eyes tightly, trying to avoid crying. 

“You can cry for but a moment, Storm,” Frigga said. “Soon, Thor will return you to Midgard and you crying could cause suspicion.” 

Frigga then moved to hold Storm's hands in her own. 

“Listen lady,” she said, “you will see Loki again. He loves you enough to give up chasing the throne, at least for now. You are a good influence on my son and I don't want him to lose that. Quickly now, clean your face and you must not reveal in the slightest that I plan to help you and Loki. This is a great risk I am taking for you and my son.” 

Storm was too happy to think and too stunned to cry. 

The Queen squeezed Storm's hands before speaking again. 

“I have one more thing to say to you Storm. Thank you for giving my son the love he deserves and will never get from his father.” 

Frigga smiled and quickly left. 

~~~ 

Storm's arms were crossed in front of her body as she drilled a defiant stare into the back of Nick Fury's head. They were in his office and he had just turned to admire the view out the window. Her debriefing of this mission lasted about a week and now, she was to discuss any lingering issues with Fury. 

“The forecast was for sunny and bright skies,” Fury suddenly announced while watching black clouds swirling around the building. 

“Yes, it was,” Storm said, not trying to hide her anger. “My mission was to be simple also.” 

Fury chuckled. 

“Nothing involving Loki is simple, as you found out.”

Fury turned and faced her now, not reacting to the anger etched across her face. 

“If you have a specific issue with the mission, this is your time to voice it.”

Storm wanted to ask why Fury didn't just ask her to have the tracker implanted, but she already knew he was prepared to lie. There was no point in asking. 

“I do not believe complaining about a mission I survived is prudent,” Storm said. “I have already gone over every detail.” 

Fury watched her closely, his one eye drilling into her and Storm drilling him with both her eyes. 

“I'm not sure if this mission went as smoothly as you claim,” Fury said. “I'm not sure if the Avengers will have future use of you but that waits to be seen.” 

“If you have need of me,” Storm said curtly, “you know where to find me.” 

Fury nodded and Storm quickly left the building. 

The days passed and stretched into weeks, then months and Storm began to wonder if Frigga would be able to fulfill her promise to help. Storm continued to do small missions with the X-Men, they were a good distraction. Some of her colleagues realized she was slightly distracted but there was not much she could do about that. She longed to hold Loki again. 

When Storm woke before the sunrise one morning, she felt a presence in her bedroom. When she opened her eyes, she saw the figure of a woman standing near her bed and instantly recognized the lady to be Frigga. Storm sat up immediately and rushed the figure, breathless and excited. 

The woman turned and faced Storm slowly. She smiled and Storm could only stare. 

“I don't have much time,” Frigga said. “Remember these words, meet me at 90-degrees north and 0-degrees west in three days. This is all I can tell you now.” 

Storm's heart was pounding and before she could stop herself, she rushed Frigga for an embrace and only captured air as the image disappeared. Frigga was an illusion but Storm didn't have time to fixate on this. She quickly wrote down the numbers and realized they were coordinates for the North Pole. 

Writing a short note and placing it in Prof. X's office, packing quickly and taking off before the mansion woke was the best move to avoid colleagues. Once she finished, she left the building and began flying. It took most of the three days to fly the distance of more than 5,000 miles and when Storm arrived she anxiously looked around and saw nothing but open space and snow. She checked the coordinates with her GPS, she was here on the right day, the right place, but no Frigga. 

Storm's heart sank with disappointment and she sat in the snow. She sat for hours quietly, almost on the verge of tears, hanging on to hope that Frigga would come. Something may have gone wrong but Storm tried to focus on remaining positive. 

The sun was beginning to set and Storm rested her head on her knees, quietly crying. She knew she couldn't sit there much longer. She would either have to make or find shelter or fly to a nearby town. Sitting at the North Pole crying was not a good long-term plan, but it would do for a few moments more. 

“You can't stay out here. You'll freeze to death.” 

Storm's head snapped up from her knees and her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest. It wasn't Frigga's voice she heard. It was Loki's. 

Terrified to turn but unable to stop herself, Storm looked up to see the face she had longed to see again ever since the day in the dungeons. She didn't want to touch him for fear he was simply an image like Frigga. Loki provided the motivation she needed to move. 

“Now, now, my dear,” he said, kneeling down to her. “I expected a warmer greeting than this!” 

Storm immediately wrapped Loki in a fierce embrace, tears streaming down both cheek while placing multiple kisses on his face. She found his lips and lingered there, kissing him deeply, never wanting the kiss to end. When she finally opened her eyes and released the kiss, she saw a cabin nearby and frowned. 

Loki's finger went to her lips and held her mouth shut as he smiled. 

“Yes, I have been here all along, hiding,” he said. “You have no idea how much restraint it took to sit in there, hidden from you, waiting. I had to be certain you weren't followed and that my mother was not betrayed. But believe me, I wanted to hold you the moment you arrived.” 

Storm was too happy to be angry. She had waited a long time already and a few more hours didn't matter. Dozens of questions flew through her mind but all she wanted was him. As she stared into his eyes, she could see all he wanted was her. 

Questions could wait. 

Loki scooped Storm up into his arms and began walking to the little cabin, never breaking his stare. 

“We don't have much time,” he said. “Just until morning...” 

Loki stopped at the cabin door and swung it open. The room was completely dark until Loki made a sweeping motion with is arm. Suddenly, candles ignited all through the room, twinkling like stars. Storm made a gasp of surprise as she entered the one-room cabin and looked around. 

In one corner was a table set for two to have a meal, a fireplace burned brightly in one corner and opposite that was a bed covered in red rose petals. Next to the bed was a bouquet of red roses and the entire room carried the sent of these flowers. 

Loki moved to stand near Storm and nuzzled her neck before moving his hand through the air again and the candles blinked out, leaving the only light coming from the fireplace, or so Storm thought. The room was brighter than she thought it should be. Then Storm saw Loki pointing up to the ceiling and her eyes followed his finger. Once again, Loki had made the roof transparent and in the night sky of the North Pole, Storm thought she could see every star and constellation the Milky Way contained. She sighed with amazement and her heart felt as if it skipped a beat. 

“This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!” she exclaimed. “It's lovely!” 

“The only lovely thing here is your smile, your face and the joy I could bring you in this moment,” Loki said, gently caressing her face. 

Storm broke her eyes away from the night sky and gazed into Loki's eyes. She took his hand into hers and slowly began walking to the bed, a big smile spreading across her face. They only had this night but she was hopeful there would be more. Storm's mind drifted to the last bit of advice she got from Hela, to make the most of the time she had. In this moment, Storm was determined to do what Frigga had said and give Loki the love he deserved. 

Loki's worries about prison or even being caught having escaped left his mind as he stared into Storm's eyes. He had always believed sentiments made him weak but as she led him to the bed, he realized an emotion he had not felt much of recently. He was happy and he desired to remain happy. He thought of the Asgardian throne and perhaps one day he would take his rightful place there. If he did, he knew who would be at his side. He knew this weather goddess would be his queen. But right now, he wanted her more than the throne. 

As Storm laid herself on the bed and pulled Loki close, he smiled warmly and kissed her lips. 

“I will die in your lap and live in your heart for as long as you will have me,” he said. 

“And I will wait for you for as long as needed, every time you call ,” she said. 

Loki then buried his face into her neck and hair, sighing his happiness as he felt the familiar wiggles of her body and his own desire building. The morning would come much too soon but he and she both had the same thought as their hearts beat as one...they would make the most of the time they had. 


End file.
